You Have My Heart
by Real-O-G
Summary: What happens when you mix badasses with cheerleaders and a gleek? WARNING: G!P, Santana/Puck/Quinn Bromance, Cheerio!Rachel, Pairings: Pezberry, Quitt and Puck/Sam
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fan fiction. I'm just posting to see how it goes. If you like it I will continue.

* * *

Santana Lopez walks through the halls of William McKinley High like she owns the place. She and her best friends Quinn Fabray and Noah "Puck" Puckerman are at the top of the social ladder because they are total badasses.

The lesbro's are at the top along with the Cheerios and football players. But, there is a major secret she and Quinn have that could send them in a spiral to the bottom if it ever got out. She and Quinn were both born with a penis.

Santana made her way to her locker. She quickly grabbed her backpack then went to go get Puck and Quinn. As she walked toward their normal spot she heard their voices.

"Where's Santana?" Quinn asked Puck

"I don't know, she should have been here by now." Puck looks down at his watch.

"Sorry guys," Santana says walking over to them. "my dad wanted to be a dick this morning."

"It's okay, but, I have something to tell you." Quinn took a deep breath, "I think I finally have the guts to tell Brittany I like her."

Quinn has had a crush on Brittany Pierce since 7th grade. Brittany is a popular Cheerio who would never go for someone like her. That's because of a rumor going around that she sleeps around with different girls. Quinn never bothered to set people straight.

"Really? That's awesome. So, when are you going to tell her?" Puck asks her

"I don't know maybe in glee club. I was thinking singing a song to her and I want you two to help me."

"Sure, we'll help. Besides I think it's time I own up to my feelings for Rachel." Santana replies to Quinn.

* * *

Rachel is on the Cheerios and Brittany's best friend. Santana has had a crush on her since freshmen year.

They decide on a song and practice until the bell rings to go to homeroom.

Brittany and Rachel were in the girls' locker room after their morning Cheerios practice.

"Britt, can I talk to you about something?" Rachel asks as she pulls on her Cheerios top after her shower.

"Sure, what's up?"

"What would you say if I told you that I like Santana?" Rachel asks nervously

Brittany let out a surprised gasp. "You like Santana? Santana Lopez? Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman's best friend Santana? "

"Yes, Santana Lopez. I've liked her ever since 8th grade." Rachel replies

"Well, since we are confessing feelings, I like Quinn." Brittany tells Rachel

"Are you ever going to tell her?" Rachel asks Brittany

"Probably not because she has never shown any interest in me at all."

"Same thing with Santana." Rachel replies just before the bell rings. They leave the locker room and head to class.

* * *

Later that day Quinn, Puck and Santana were walking through the halls to glee. They were getting pretty nervous about their performance. When they reach the choir room they take their normal seats in the back.

"Okay, guys I hope you had a good weekend but lets get down to business." Mr. Schue says as he enters the door.

"Actually, Mr. Schue, Santana, Puck and I wanted to sing something." Quinn sad raising her hand

"Yeah, the floor is yours"

Santana, Puck and Quinn take the floor.

"This song is for three special people. Hopefully they know who they are." Santana says then nods to the band to start the music.

Santana, Quinn, **Puck**

Why am I mad, I don't get it?

It seems like every time

You give me signs and I miss it

I did it again, I admit it

I left you standing there

And now I regret it

Puck tries to avoid Sam's eyes so it won't be too obvious

**Seems like every time I**

**Get the chance I**

**Lose my cool**

**And I blow it**

Quinn looks right at Brittany as she sings

And I get all tongue tied

Lost in your eyes

I'm a fool and I know it

Santana looks deep into Rachel's eyes

I should have kissed you

I should have told you

Told you just how I feel

**And next time I won't stop**

**I'll listen to my heart**

'**Cause what I feel is real**

I should've kissed you

I should've told you how I feel

I should've kissed you

I should've told you just how I feel

No I did not

Give you my two cents

A million reasons why

I should have

And it makes no sense

So here I am

By myself again

Stopping for green lights

And I know

I wanna be more than friends

**How come every time I**

**Get the chance I**

**Lose my cool and I blow it**

And I get all tongue tied

Lost in your eyes

I'm a fool and I know it

I should've kissed you

I should've told you

Told you just how I feel

**And next time I won't stop**

**I'll listen to my heart**

'**Cause what I feel is real**

I should've kissed you

I should've told you how I feel

I should've kissed you

I should've showed you just how I feel

So I turned the car around

And you were right where I left you

And your smile said you were feeling it too

**And then the moon shined bright**

**Then your lips meet mine**

**Yeah I finally got it right**

**I'll be leaving with you tonight**

And I won't have to say

I should've kissed you

I should've told you

Told you just how I feel

And next time I won't stop

I'll listen to my heart

'Cause what I feel is real

**I should've kiss you, boy**

**I should've showed you how I feel**

**I should've kissed you**

I should've showed you just how I feel

Girl I should've kissed you

I should have told you

Told you just how I feel

And next time I won't stop

Until I have your heart

'Cause what I'm feeling is real

They finish looking at their crushes

"Good job guys" Mr. Schue says clapping, "Okay, the assignment is to find a song that expresses you. Have a great afternoon and I will see you on Wednesday."

Everyone cleared the room leaving Quinn, Santana, Puck, Sam, Rachel and Brittany.

Rachel looks at Sam and Brittany then nods in the direction of their crushes. Brittany and Sam follow Rachel over to them.

"So, you three like us, huh?" Rachel asks with a smile

Quinn, Puck and Santana look at each other before answering. "Yep" came the reply from all three.

"Who likes who?" Sam asks

"Instead of telling us, how about, when we count to three you step to the person you like." Brittany says getting three nods in reply. Rachel, Sam, and Brittany take a couple of steps back.

"One…two…three"

On three the lesbro's step forward to their crush.

"Rach, I really like you, I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend" Santana says nervously

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend, Santana." Rachel says to her then gives her a kiss on the lips

"Brittany, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, I would love to Quinn." Brittany tells her with a big smile

"So, Sam I know I've never really shown any interest in you at all, but, I like you and was wondering if you would be my boyfriend?" Puck says to Sam while holding his hands

"Puck I like you too. I would love to be your boyfriend."

The lesbro's wrap their boyfriend and girlfriends in a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! WARNING!: Profanity

* * *

At 12:00 midnight Puck and Quinn are woken up by a text from Santana.

_Lets do some pranking ~S_

Quinn grabs her phone from her nightstand and sends a quick reply.

_Are you insane, Britt and Rach will kill us ~Q_

Puck reaches blindly for his phone.

_Yeah, I'll go, but if Sam finds out I'm so dead ~P_

He gets out of bed and quickly puts on a t-shirt and some jeans. He grabs his keys and drives to Santana's house.

Meanwhile Santana is still trying to convince Quinn.

_Come on Q, they won't find out ~S_

_Alright, but, you're taking the blame if they do ~Q_

Quinn gets up and throws on an Angry Birds shirt and some black jeans. She goes to her car and drives to Santana's house.

Santana was just pulling on her shirt when there's a knock on the door. When she answers it she sees a sleepy Puck and Quinn.

"This better be a good ass prank if you got me up at 12:00 in the morning." Quinn tells her rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"It is, we just need to go to the school to set it up." Santana says with a smirk. They all get into Santana's car.

"What's the prank?" Puck asks from the passenger seat.

"We're gonna put buckets of red paint on top of the front doors so the first people that come in get soaked." Santana explains

"Nice, lets do it" Puck says nodding

Puck and Santana hear snoring from the backseat.

"Is she asleep back there?" Santana questions Puck

Puck looks in the backseat. "Yeah"

"Quinn, wake the fuck up!" Santana yells

Quinn's eyes snapped open as she bolts into a sitting position. She looks around confused before looking toward Puck and Santana.

"What?"

"Get your ass up. Puck can you please explain to her what we're doing?" Santana asks

Puck explains everything to Quinn right before they arrive at the school. Santana goes to the trunk to get the buckets and paint. Quinn and Puck step out of the car as Santana closes the trunk.

"Open these cans of paint and pour them in these buckets" Santana tells them as she gets to work on her own can

Once the cans are open and the paint is in the buckets them move to the inside of the school.

"Okay, so, we tie this rope around the buckets so when someone opens the door they tip over" Santana says to them.

Once they finish setting up the prank they go back to Santana's house. Quinn and Puck get back into their cars and go home to sleep.

* * *

"Just act normal." Puck says as Santana and Quinn walk up to him at school the next morning.

Santana sees Rachel and Brittany about to go inside. "Rach, come here!" She calls out.

Rachel and Brittany make their way over to them. Brittany goes and hugs Quinn. "Hey, San" She says as she wraps her arms around Quinn.

"Hey baby, Britt." Santana says as she wraps Rachel in her arms.

"Have you seen Sam this morning?" Puck asks wondering if his boyfriend had gotten there yet

"He's coming over here right now." Rachel says pointing in Sam's direction.

When Sam reaches Puck he gives him a quick kiss and grabs his hand.

"I don't know about you guys, but, I have never been happier in my life." Puck says then sighs happily

The six of them see two students step inside the school only to be covered in paint. Puck, Quinn and Santana bust out laughing.

"Oh my god, I'm so happy you called us over here. Sylvester would kill us if we got anything on these uniforms." Rachel says looking at the commotion.

"Yeah, and stop laughing, Quinn, it's not nice." Brittany adds. Quinn quickly stops laughing.

"Sorry babe."

"Really Q? You've only been dating for a few hours and you're already whipped." Santana says in disbelief. Puck sniggers which earns him a slap on the arm from Sam.

The bell to start the day rings and they head inside, careful to avoid the paint.

Quinn walks to her homeroom after taking Brittany to hers and sits in her regular seat in the back.

"Hey Quinn. Do you know what's going on with Rachel?"

Quinn looks up to see Finn Hudson standing over her.

"Why are you worrying about Rachel?" Quinn asks annoyed

"She's been acting weird, you know, all hugged up with Santana." Finn tells her

"Rachel's a big girl. I'm sure she can take care of herself."

"I-I just don't want her to get hurt. You know how Santana is, being her best friend and all."

"Look Finn, leave her alone. She broke up with you for a reason. End of conversation."

Finn hesitates before taking his seat. Quinn drowns the teacher out as she starts talking.

* * *

Puck walks into his homeroom and hears Artie Abrams talking about his best friend's girl.

"She'll say yes. Brittany can't resist me." Artie says to his friends. Puck walks a little closer to hear what is being said.

"What if she doesn't" He hears Tina Cohen-Chang ask him.

"She will. She so wants me." Artie replies smoothly.

"We'll see." Mike Chang says to him

Puck moves to his seat and starts to dose off.

After two more painfully boring class periods he hurries to the cafeteria. He's sees Quinn and Santana at the table already.

"Quinn, guess what I heard." Puck says as he sits down.

"What did you hear?' She says trying to humor him.

"You know that kid Artie? The guy that we call wheels." Quinn nods. "Well, he's making a play for your girl."

"Not if I have any say in it." Quinn says then looks at Santana "Speaking of that, Green Giant is going after yours."

"I be damned if he gets her." Santana replies and is about to say something else before she sees her girlfriend enter the cafeteria with Sam and Brittany. "Change the subject."

"What? Why?"

Santana just nods in Rachel's direction. They stop talking trying to acting natural only managing to look suspicious.

"What are you guys talking about?" Brittany asks suspiciously before plopping down in Quinn's lap. Quinn stiffens a little. "You okay, baby?"

"Yeah, I just have to pee." She quickly lies

Puck and Santana give her knowing smirks.

"Sorry, I'll move so you can go." She moves to stand up but Quinn pulls her back down.

"No, I'll go in a minute." Quinn tells her with a smile

"What were you talking about?" Rachel asks from her spot beside Santana

Santana panics and before she can answer Puck does.

"Shoes. Which shoes are better? Jordans, Nike's or Adidas."

"I vote Adidas." Brittany says

"Jordans" Santana says

"I personally would go with Adidas." Puck adds in

"Adidas" Quinn says agreeing with her girlfriend

"Nike's" Rachel and Sam say at the same time.

"Great, betrayed by my own girlfriend." Santana throws her hands in the air.

"Aww, sorry baby. How can I make it up to you?" Rachel asks

"You could kiss it better." Santana tells her with a small pout.

Rachel leans in and gives her a soft kiss. When she pulls back Santana pulls her back in for another kiss.

"Alright, break it up. A little too much PDA going on here." Quinn says smirking

The girls pull back and Santana glares at Quinn. Quinn lets out a small chuckle. They continue talking until the bell rings to signal the end of lunch.

Santana is just about to walk into class when someone grabs her arm. She turns and is meet with Finn.

"What do you want Godzilla?" Santana asks in an annoyed tone

"I wanna know what's going on with you and Rachel" Finn says

"Well, it's none of your damn business, so leave me alone."

"Not until I know what's going on."

"You know what? I am so sick of your shit! Rachel doesn't want you. What she does is her business, not yours. So, keep your nose where it fucking belongs." Santana yells then storms into the classroom.

Finn, looking red in the face, goes to his class.

* * *

When school ends Santana goes to Rachel's locker to wait for her, still pissed about what Finn did.

"Baby, what's the matter?" Rachel asks once she gets to her locker seeing her upset girlfriend.

"Nothing, just some bullshit that happened with Finn." Santana says looking at the floor.

Rachel cups her cheek and moves her head so she can see look at her.

"What happened?"

"He confronted me when I was going to class after lunch. Asking me what's going on with us." Santana tells her putting her hand on top of the one on her cheek.

"Don't worry about Finn. Just focus on us and how happy we are. It's none of his business." Rachel presses her lips to Santana's in a passionate kiss.

"Okay, I'm sorry I over reacted. I just hate the thought of him coming between us, especially when we practically just got together." Santana says playing with Rachel's other hand.

"It's okay, just try not to let him get to you."

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the Pezberry moment at the end. Tell me what you want to see. Do you want more Puck and Sam, more romance, more drama?


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn asked Brittany, Rachel and Sam if they wanted to come to her house with her, Santana and Puck when school was over. So, now the girls' were in Quinn's pool while Sam and Puck were cuddling on a lawn chair.

"Quinn, lets wrestle!" Santana calls from the other end of the pool.

"Okay"

They swim toward each other and when Brittany counts it off, they go at it. Quinn manages to dunk Santana under the water. When she comes back up she grabs Quinn and slams her, but while she was under, she and Santana end up kicking each other in the balls. They cry out in pain as Quinn comes up.

"Ouch! What the fuck, Quinn?" Santana asks when she sits on the edge of the pool clutching her aching balls.

"You kicked me, too." Quinn says laying by the pool gasping for breath

Rachel and Brittany run over to them.

"What happened?" Brittany asks worried

"Um…Sam and I are gonna go inside and let you guys talk." Puck shouts to them. He grabs Sam's hand and takes him inside.

"I ask again, what happened?" Brittany says when Puck and Sam enter the house.

Quinn and Santana look at each other before Santana speaks.

"There's something we have to tell you."

"We figured you would find out sooner or later, we're just scared that you might break up with us when you find out." Quinn adds in

"What could possible make us want to break up with you?" Rachel asks concerned

"Okay, Quinn and I have…penises." Santana says squeaking out penises

"So, you're transgender?" Rachel asks

"No, we're not transgender, we're intersex." Quinn explains

There is a short moment of silence.

"So you don't care?" Santana asks

"Of course not. I grew up with two fathers. I am in no position to judge." Rachel tells her.

"I don't care either. It's not that big of a deal but I get why you were so insecure." Brittany says staring into Quinn's eyes.

Rachel and Brittany both give their girlfriends a loving kiss. When they pull away Quinn and Santana have dopy smiles.

* * *

"Puck, what was that all about?" Sam asks as Puck leads him into the guest room.

"Nothing, just come here." Puck says back to him as he stands near the bed. Sam walks over to him and is pulled into a sweet kiss.

Puck wraps his arms around Sam's waist as Sam wraps his arms around Puck's neck. Sam pulls back and removes Puck's shirt. He then dives back into the kiss. Puck sits down on the bed and pulls Sam on top of him. Sam feels Puck's hands moving down to his shorts and stops him.

"Wait, wait, we're moving way too fast. We've only been dating for a day."

"You're right, we can as fast or as slow as you want. I care about you too much to make you do something you're not ready for." Puck tells him in a whisper. "We can still make out though right?" He asks in a serious tone

"Yes. We can still make out you pig." Sam says with a chuckle.

"Awesome, we should go back to the pool."

Sam gets off of Puck and hands him his shirt. Pucks pulls his shirt on then takes Sam's hand and heads back to the pool.

"Everything ok?" Puck asks Santana and Quinn after he walks over to them once he let go of Sam.

"Yeah…they're actually okay with it." Santana says

"I'm really happy for you guys."

The three of them sigh happily, watching as their significant others splash around in the pool.

* * *

The next day at school was going just fine until Quinn saw Artie trying to hit on Brittany.

"So Brittany, I was wondering if you would go out with me."

"No thanks Artie, I'm in a happy relationship." Brittany replies with a bright smile thinking of Quinn.

"Come on babe, I'll make it worth your wild." Artie goes to grab Brittany's hand and Quinn steps in.

"Artie, I believe she told you no." Quinn states turning his chair to face her. "If you try that again your legs won't be the only thing that doesn't work." Quinn stares at him with an ice cold glare.

"Quinn, baby, just calm down." Brittany says to her

"What?" Artie yells turning his chair back to Brittany. "You're dating Quinn?"

"Yes she's dating me. Got a problem with that, Wheels?" Quinn questions stepping between him and Brittany

Artie stays silent.

"Didn't think so. Don't bother my girl anymore." Quinn turns to Brittany. "Come on, lets go to glee."

The couple walks away hand in hand leaving a stunned Artie in the middle of the hallway.

Artie spent almost the entire glee practice glaring at Quinn.

"Artie, why are you glaring at Quinn?" Another club member, Mercedes Jones, asks.

"She took my girl." Artie seethes

"Who is your girl?"

"Brittany."

"Oh please, she wasn't your girl to begin with." Kurt Hummel tells him not realizing what Artie just said

"That's because I never got my chance to impress her."

"Wait, hang on, did you just say Quinn took Brittany from you?" Mercedes cuts in.

"Yes, why?" Artie asks

Out of nowhere Mercedes and Kurt let out loud squeals bringing the whole clubs attention to them.

"Something you want to share?" Mr. Schue asks irritated with being interrupted

"No sir, sorry Mr. Schue." Kurt replies

"Alright I think it's time for the performances." Mr. Schue says

The first to perform was Finn. After him was Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, although he was a bit pitchy, Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Puck, Sam and lastly Artie.

"You guys did a great job today, I will see you all next week." Mr. Schue says before going into his office

"Babe, can you take Sam and Rach and wait for us outside. I really need to talk to these two for a minute." Quinn asks Brittany

Brittany grabs Sam and Rachel and skips happily to the parking lot.

"I wanna pull another prank. But this prank needs to be specifically for Artie." Quinn says

"Okay, what did you have in mind?" Puck asks, curious about what she has planned for him.

Quinn tells them the entire plan and how she wants it set up. After the explanation they head out to the parking lot and leave with their significant others.

* * *

Quinn, Puck and Santana stood down the hall from Artie's locker waiting for him to arrive and open it.

When Artie opens his locker he is hit in the face with glitter then a slushy tips over in his locker landing on top of his head. The look of shock on his face was so funny that Puck, Santana and Quinn have to lean against each other for support because they are laughing so hard.

"Quinn, did you do that to him because of what happened yesterday?"

The three instantly stop laughing at the sound of Brittany's voice. They slowly turn around and are meet with Brittany, Sam and Rachel.

"Uh…no?" Quinn says only to have it come out as a question.

"You are in so much trouble."

Quinn pouts a little and hears Santana and Puck chuckle behind her.

"Don't think you two aren't in trouble as well." Rachel tells them sternly.

Puck and Santana stop laughing and pout just like Quinn. For the rest of the day they follow the three around like lost puppies.

* * *

A/N: Uh oh, trouble in paradise. Let me know what you think about it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I had Quinn and Santana reveal their secret last chapter so I could have a little more to work with.

"Baby, I'm sorry." Quinn was on her knees after glee club begging Brittany to forgive her. "How many times do I have to say it? Please forgive me."

"Why did you do it?"

"Because I was jealous, okay? I couldn't take seeing him trying to take you away from me." Quinn says looking up into Brittany's eyes.

"Stand up." Quinn did as she was told and lips were suddenly on hers. "We've been together for two days now, I'm not gonna leave you just because some guy wants to take me out on a date. Besides, I really want to see where this goes." Brittany says to her after breaking the lip lock.

Quinn smiles at her then takes her hand. She walks her to the car then drives her home.

"Are you kidding me? Britt forgave you already? I'm on punishment for two weeks. And to top it all off, Rachel has been teasing me. I've had to rub one out twice today."

Quinn, Santana and Puck were at Santana's house three hours after school.

"Sam has been teasing me, too. He was rubbing on my dick earlier." Puck says annoyed that Quinn gets off scot free while he and Santana have to suffer.

"Sucks for you two. I can just sit back and watch you suffer." Quinn says with an amused smile.

"If you think we're suffering now, wait a few days and see how we're doing." Puck rolls his eyes and sighs frustration.

Two weeks later Rachel and Santana were laying on Rachel's bed watching a movie while her fathers' were at work.

"Santana," Santana looks over to Rachel after hearing her name. "I've decided that you have suffered enough and you're now off of punishment."

"Even though it has been a long, painful two weeks I think I deserved it." Santana leans in and gave Rachel a soft kiss. Rachel looped her arms around Santana's neck and moved to straddle her thighs. Things get heated and Santana takes off Rachel's shirt. Rachel had her hands under Santana's shirt rubbing her hands on her abs. She felt Santana getting hard when the front door opened and closed.

"Rachel, we're home!" Rachel's father, John, called out into the house. He started to head upstairs.

Rachel quickly got off of Santana and pulled on her shirt. Santana quickly hid her hard on and focused back on the TV.

"Rachel are you in here?" John asks after knocking on the bedroom door.

"Yeah, dad."

John opens the door and pokes his head in. "Hi, Santana. Rachel I just came to let you know that your daddy and I are gonna head on to bed. Good night girls"

"Night dad, love you"

"Night John."

John closes the door and goes to his own bedroom.

"Baby, I need to get going. My mom's gonna want me home soon." Santana tells Rachel and stands by the edge of the bed.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Rachel leans upward and gives her a quick kiss and a hug.

"Night babe."

Rachel watches Santana leave thinking about how she is starting to fall in love with the girl.

Puck was just lounging around the house when his phone went off alerting him of a text.

_Can you come over, we need to talk ~Sammy_

Puck types out a quick reply

_Yeah, I'll be there in about five ~P_

Puck gets up a little worried about his talk with Sam. When he gets to Sam's house Sam takes him to his bedroom.

"Remember when we almost had sex in Quinn's guest room the day Britt, Rach and I found out about San and Quinn having penises?" Sam asks Puck

"Yeah, I remember. What about it?"

"I think I'm finally ready to take that step with you. It may not be tonight but soon." Sam looks into Pucks eyes

"Sam, are you sure about this. I don't want you to decide that just because you think I'm sexual frustrated. I can wait as long as you need me to." Puck grabs both of his hands.

"I know you can, but, I'm seriously ready for this. I…I love you, Puck." Puck opens his mouth to speak but Sam interrupts him. "You don't have to say it back, I just thought you should know.

"Sam I love you too. Knowing you love me back is the best thing ever."

Sam wraps his arms around Puck in a tight hug. They lay down and cuddle with Puck as the big spoon. Sleep follows soon after.

At 11:00 the next morning Puck, Santana and Quinn decided to meet up at the mall.

"Have you guys been forgiven, yet?" Quinn asks sipping at her soda.

"Yeah, Rachel forgave me last night."

"Sam forgave me the night before."

"How are you and Sam doing anyway?" Quinn asks

"We're doing great actually. I told him I love him last night."

Quinn almost spat out her soda. Santana just looked at Puck with a shocked expression.

"I need to sit down before you give us all the details." Santana tells him feeling a bit woozy.

They walk to the food court and sit down at a table in a corner.

"So what exactly happened?" Quinn asks

"I was just lounging around the house when Sam sent me a text asking me to come over. I sent back that I would be there in five. When I got there he took me to his room. He asked me if I remembered that one time when we almost had sex, I told him yeah and asks what about it. So, he told me he was finally ready to take that step. Then I gave him a short speech about not doing it if he wasn't positive. That's when he told me he was and that he loves me." Puck explains smiling happily thinking of that night.

"Good for you man, Rachel has kind of been hinting at sex, too. I'm ready for it, but, I'm just scared that I might hurt her or something. Santi Jr. is not exactly small." Santana tells him.

"Ever since we started dating Sam, Britt and Rach our lives have changed for the better. I love Britt and I'm gonna tell her tonight." Quinn states.

After the small emotional moment they went over to Finish Line to check out some shoes.

Quinn was looking at a pair of Adidas when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turns to see two of the baby Cheerios smiling at her.

"Hi Quinn."

"Hey Rebecca, Cindy." Quinn says awkwardly. She looks around in a desperate search for Santana or Puck.

"Are you here by yourself?" Cindy asks running her hand up and down Quinn's arm.

"Actually no, I'm here with Santana and Puck." Quinn says subtly trying to move from Cindy's reach.

"Where is Santana, I haven't seen her in a while." Rebecca says looking for the girl

As if on cue, Santana walks up to Quinn holding a shoe.

"Hey Quinn, what do you think of thi-WOAH!" Santana says finally looking up, surprised to see the two Cheerios.

"Hey Santana, where has a cutie like you been hiding." Rebecca asks rubbing her hand on Santana stomach.

Santana grabs her hand and pulls it off of her. "You do realize that Brittany and Rachel are our girlfriends, right." Santana asks with a smirk.

The Cheerios look scared before running off.

"Thanks San."

"No problem, bros gotta stick together." Santana replies.

Rachel and Brittany were at the park feeding the ducks.

"Brittany do you love Quinn?" Rachel asks out of the blue.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, last night Santana and I almost had sex, then my fathers' came home. But, when she left to go home, I started thinking about how much I love her and that I might want to spend the rest of my life with her." Rachel looks out at the duck pond.

"I know how you feel, I mean, I haven't told Quinn that I love her yet but I know that I do." Brittany takes a deep breath before standing up. "Lets go."

Rachel stands up with the help of Brittany before they walk back to the car and drive off.

Two days later Santana picked Rachel up for school.

"Morning baby." Rachel says once she slides into the passenger seat and pecks Santana on the lips.

"Morning."

The ride was relatively quiet with music playing in the background. Once they pull into the parking lot Santana turns to Rachel.

"I meant to tell you, Saturday, when me, Puck and Quinn went to the mall, two baby cheerios tried to feel us up. Just thought I should tell you." Santana says with a small smirk.

Rachel felt the jealousy bubble up inside her. "Which two?"

"Rebecca and Cindy."

"Okay, I have to go to practice, but, I will see you later." Rachel gives her a loving kiss ad hug before jogging to the football field.

"I can already tell this is gonna be a great day." Santana says to herself before heading inside.

A/N: I know this chapter was kind of emotional because I have something big planned for Pezberry. From this point on I will be focusing a little more on Pezberry but there will be some parts with the other couples occasionally. Next chapter is a gruesome Cheerios practice.


	5. Chapter 5

"Britt, we have a problem." Rachel says to Brittany after reaching the field.

"What's the problem?"

"Seems like Rebecca and Cindy tried to feel on our girls, Saturday." Rachel says with a small smirk.

"Oh really? Rebecca, Cindy get over here!" Brittany yells getting them to scramble over to her.

"Yes, Brittany?" Cindy asks in a small voice.

"So, you two tried to feel on Santana and Quinn on Saturday, huh?" Rachel asks

The girls stay silent and look at the ground.

"That's what I thought. You two will definitely be punished." Brittany calls the rest of the cheerios over. "Okay, there was an incident Saturday with our girlfriends."

"We both know that all of you want to get in their pants, and you can thank Rebecca and Cindy for bringing that to the light." Rachel continues.

"These two milkweeds decided to feel them up at the mall. So, we've decided that if we hear anything about anyone of you touching them, you'll get the same punishment they're about to get."

"Rebecca, Cindy seventy-five suicides and when you're done, come back to me." Rachel says with a smirk.

The two girls start on their suicides, while Brittany instructs the rest of the girls.

"We're learning a new cheer today." Brittany goes through the steps. They had been practicing it for half an hour before Cindy and Rebecca went to see Rachel.

"100 push-ups. Get started." Rachel tells them before joining the rest of the girls.

"This is all your fault." Cindy says to Rebecca after they start doing push-ups.

"How is this my fault?"

"It was your idea to go and start touching them. You should have known they had girlfriends."

"Shut up, Cindy. How was I supposed to know they were dating Brittany and Rachel?" Rebecca asks annoyed.

"It's called ask."

The rest of Cheerios practice was filled with groans of pain and ragged breathing.

* * *

Santana, Puck and Quinn were sitting at their normal lunch table.

"Hey guys, we should do some stunts after school." Puck says

"What kind of stunts?" Quinn asks

"I don't know, whatever we can think of. I just feel like being extreme, you know?"

"Yeah I know what you mean. I've been like, super hyper all day." Santana says leaning back in her seat.

"Alright, meet me by my car after school."

Puck is already waiting on them when they reach his car.

"Just follow me to where we're doing the stunts. I already have some stuff down there." Puck gets into his car and leads them to a field with dirt bikes, four-wheelers, go-carts and ramps.

"What are we gonna do first?" Quinn asks

"Do you two know how to ride this stuff?" Puck asks getting nods. "We're gonna start with the four-wheelers. So, we're gonna do some laps on the track back there. When we come back we're gonna ride the go-cart's and do some dumb stuff. After that we ride the dirt bikes on these ramps." Puck explains then hops on his green four-wheeler while Santana takes pink, and Quinn takes purple.

They do five laps around the track before getting in the go-carts with the same colors. They ride around for a little bit, riding over humps and doing small jumps then Puck decides it's time for the dirt bikes.

"Alright, since we have three ramps we're gonna do a jump at the same time."

"But won't we crash into each other?" Santana asks

"No, they're set at different heights." Puck states simply

They each drive their dirt bike over to a ramp. They secure their helmets, at the count of three they take off at the same time. While in the air Puck clips Santana and Santana clips Quinn, which cause Quinn to hit Puck. They all lose the flow of gravity before crash landing. Quinn and Santana roll over the dirt and Puck slides through it.

"I thought we weren't gonna hit each other, Puck." Santana says sarcastically before going into a coughing fit.

"Shut the fuck up, San. Quinn are you okay?" Puck asks groaning in pain

"Yeah, I'm in so much pain though. Please call Brittany."

"Call Sam." Puck groans out

Santana grabs her phone from her pocket and calls Rachel.

"Hello?"

"Rach, can you please come get me?" Santana asks before coughing again

"Where are you?" Rachel asks getting worried

"Out in the field by Jerry's Ice Cream shop. Bring Sam and Britt with you."

"I'm on my way and why do I need Sam and Britt?"

"Because Puck and Quinn are here, too."

"Okay I'll be there after I go get them."

"Okay." Santana hangs up and puts her phone back. "Rachel's on her way with Sam and Britt."

"Hallelujah."

"Thank god."

They lay there in agony for about ten minutes before the three show up. Sam, Rachel and Brittany immediately run over to their significant others.

"Come on, we're going back to my house." Rachel says helping Santana up, pulling the girls arm over her shoulders and wrapping her arm around her waist. After Sam and Brittany have Quinn and Puck up, they all walk to the car. When they arrive at Rachel's house Santana, Quinn and Puck are help out of the car, taken inside and laid on Rachel's bed. Rachel, Sam and Brittany strip them of their clothes, leaving them in their boxers, and Quinn and Santana with their bras on.

"Want to explain what you we're doing out there?" Rachel asks before going to get the first aid kit. When she come back Santana starts to explain.

"At lunch Puck told me and Quinn that we should do some stunts after school. So Quinn asked him what kind of stunts and he told us anything we could come up with because he felt like being extreme. So I told him that I knew what he mean because I was feeling super hyper. At the end of the day we met up at Puck's car, and, Quinn and I followed him out to the field. He had everything set up when we got there." Santana explains hissing in pain once in a while.

Rachel hands Sam and Brittany some bandages, paper towels and rubbing alcohol.

"You could have gotten yourselves killed out there. What would have happened if you had gotten seriously hurt?" Rachel asks putting some alcohol on one of Santana's cuts. Santana feels tears spring into her eyes.

"You're lucky all you got was some cuts and bruises." Brittany says putting a bandage on Quinn. Quinn takes a deep breath trying to relax.

"I mean, you couldn't even tell us where you were going? What if one of you hadn't been able to call us?" Sam asks pressing down on a bandage causing Puck to hiss in pain.

The next couple of minutes were filled with scolding, deep breathing, hisses in pain and bandaging. After the lesbro's are all bandaged up their significant others redress them in sleepwear.

"You guys can stay in the guest rooms down the hall. We'll get their cars tomorrow after school." Rachel tells Brittany and Sam. They take Quinn and Puck to the guest rooms and lay down for the night.

Rachel cuddle's up to Santana, careful not to hurt her. She thought about what happened and started to cry.

"San, you have no idea how worried I was. I could have lost you today." Rachel says as tears fill up her eye lids.

"I'm sorry Rach, I shouldn't have been so stupid. I wasn't thinking." Santana says

"I don't know what I would have done without you. I just…I love you so much."

"You love me?" Santana sat up and asks surprised.

"Yeah, I love you."

Santana pulled Rachel into a kiss. Rachel pulled Santana back down onto the bed. She threw her leg over Santana's thigh.

"I really wanna make love to you, but I think we should wait. At least until you recover from the accident." Rachel says breaking the kiss.

"I agree. I don't want to be in so much pain that I can't make love to you the way that I should." Santana says wrapping one arm around Rachel and resting the other behind her head.

"Yeah…It's getting late. We should get some rest." Rachel turns out her lamp.

"Night baby, I love you."

"Love you, too." They finally let sleep take over.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll see you next time.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry about the late update. School has been kicking my ass. Pass texting is coming up.

* * *

When Rachel got up the next morning she was wrapped in Santana's arms. She smiled happily replaying that night in her mind. She finally sat up to go shower and Santana groaned at the movement. She slowly stood up and crept into the bathroom. As she showered she was mindful not to sing and wake her girlfriend.

When she finished showering, she redressed and went back into the bedroom to wake Santana.

"Baby it's time to wake up." She whispered in her ear.

"No, I don't want to." Santana groaned out in response.

"I know you don't want to but we have to go to school."

"Okay, fine, but only if you give me a massage when we get back." Santana say sitting up rubbing her eyes

"I promise I will you a massage. Are you still sore?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Go take a shower to get rid of some of the soreness. I'll give you some Advil when you come back."

Santana gets up with a groan of pain and limps to the bathroom to get ready. As she sits on the bed, Rachel hears two sets of feet going down the stairs, one pair going ever so slowly. Santana came back and got dressed as fast as her aching muscles would allow.

"We need to head downstairs and go."

Rachel and Santana head for the stairs.

"You think you can make it down without any help?" Rachel asks

"Yeah, I should be fine."

Santana slowly makes her way down the stairs. When she reaches the bottom she takes Rachel's hand and goes to the car. They find Sam and Puck already out there.

"Morning guys."

"Morning Rach, San."

"How you feeling San?" Sam asks

"I feel horrible. Where the fuck is Quinn?"

"Right here." Quinn says as she and Brittany step out the front door, locking it, and make their way over.

"We should really get going, school's gonna start soon." Brittany tells them. They all pile into Rachel's car and head to school.

"I'll see you later baby. Text me if you need anything, love you." Rachel says to Santana once they get enter the front doors of the school.

"Okay, love you too." Santana leans down to give Rachel a kiss before parting ways.

"What we did yesterday was so fucking stupid." Quinn says after Sam and Brittany leave.

Puck, Santana and Quinn limp to their first class of the day.

"What the hell happened to you three?" Mike asks when they enter homeroom.

"Long story short, we did a stupid stunt yesterday and got hurt." Quinn says with a grimace before moving to her seat

Once all the students take a seat the teacher begins with the lesson. Two classes later Quinn, Santana and Puck were making their way to the cafeteria. Their significant others snuck up behind them and grabbed their hands.

"Hey, babe." Santana says realizing that it was Rachel

"Hey baby. How's you morning going so far?"

"It's been alright. I've had a small pain in my shoulders but other than that I'm okay. What about you?" Santana asks

"Well, I had an argument with Finn." Rachel tells her skeptically

Santana all of a sudden stopped in her tracks and turned to Rachel. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, Sam protected me."

"Thanks for protecting her when I couldn't" Santana says sending Sam a smile

"No problem. You can't always be there."

"Thanks again, I really appreciate it."

They reach their table. Rachel takes her place in Santana's lap as Brittany takes her place in Quinn's. Sam went to sit beside Puck but was pulled onto his lap.

"I'm so ready to go home." Quinn groans

"I totally agree. My back and shoulders are killing me." Puck quickly agrees.

"You regret doing that stupid stunt now, huh?" Brittany asks sarcastically

"What do you mean now? I regretted it last night." Santana all but yells

"You just have a few more periods and glee before you get to go home." Rachel says leaning back into Santana

Rachel gets three groans in response to her statement.

After school the six went to glee club.

"Alright, I hope everyone has had a great day but Finn and Artie want to perform something." Mr. Schue says moving to take a seat.

The music starts and Quinn and Santana instantly recognize the song as Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney. As Finn sings he stares directly at Rachel. Santana could feel the anger rising in her slowly. Artie rolls directly in front of Brittany as he sings his heart out. Quinn nearly jumps out of her seat at this. When they finish they are back in the middle of the room staring longingly at Brittany and Rachel.

"So Rach, what'd you think?" Finn asks with a dopey smile

"Finn, will you knock it off? I'm happy with Santana. I love her." Rachel all but yells at him

"What about you Brittany?" Artie asks hopefully

"You really want to know what I think. I think…I should let Quinn loose on you. She's the one I want, no one else." Brittany says cuddling up to Quinn.

Rachel leans over and wraps her arms around Santana's neck. Santana grabs her waist and nuzzles the crook of her neck.

"Rachel, we're meant to be together. Don't you see it? I'll forgive for breaking up with me." Finn says trying to gain Rachel's attention.

"You know what Finn? You see this girl right here?" Rachel points to Santana. "This girl is the one I love. I don't want you, I want her."

Finn just looks at her like a wounded puppy.

"Alright, that's enough guys." Mr. Schue says stopping the emotional train. "I think I'm gonna let you guys go for today."

Everyone packs up their things and goes home.

* * *

"Babe, can I get my back massage now?" Santana asks after she Rachel get to Rachel's house.

"Sure, head upstairs, get my oils, and lay on the bed. I'll be up there in a minute"

Santana makes her way upstairs and grabs the oils from Rachel's dresser. She then removes her shirt and lays on her stomach on the bed as Rachel comes in. Rachel grabs the oil and rubs it up and down her back. She starts to rub in circles and Santana moans at the feeling. She puts more pressure on Santana's lower back to work out the kinks.

The next 15 minutes were filled with rubbing and moans of pleasure. When Rachel finishes she wipes the oils from Santana's back, lays down, and pulls Santana into her. She grabs the remote and turns on Pair of Kings for Santana. Santana doses off a little later. After about ten minutes Rachel's dads' come home from work.

"Rach, you in here?" Rachel's father, Ryan calls from down the hall. He pokes his head in the door.

"Daddy, quiet, she's asleep." Rachel whispers motioning to Santana

"Sorry, what happened to her?" Ryan whispers back noticing the scrapes on Santana

"She did a stupid stunt with Puck and Quinn and all three of them got hurt." Rachel explains

"Oh, well I'm gonna head on to bed. Goodnight, love you."

"I love you too, daddy."

Ryan leaves and goes to his own bedroom for the night. Rachel gives Santana a kiss on the forehead before turning off the TV and letting sleep overtake her.


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: Sexy times

* * *

A week and a half after the stunt Santana, Quinn and Puck could finally move without any pain. The three of them were at Santana's house playing Call of Duty: Black Ops.

"Alright, San you go left, Quinn, right and I'll go straight ahead." Puck strategizes

They split up. Each of them shoot every zombie in sight until Puck's avatar is killed.

"Damn it!" Puck exclaims "Every time. It's me every fucking time."

"Maybe we should take a break. My heads starting to hurt." Santana suggests

They get up from the floor, Santana takes the recliner as Puck and Quinn stretch out on the two couches.

"We should invite our babes over." Puck says smirking

"You mean Rach, Britt and Sam?" Quinn asks

"No shit, Sherlock." Santana says sarcastically

"Well sorry for being a little confused after playing COD." Quinn says annoyed

Santana takes out her phone and calls Rachel.

"Babe, are Sam and Britt with you?"

"Yeah, why?" Rachel asks

"Puck wanted to invite the three of you over to my house for some fun."

"Okay, are your parents there?"

"Just my mom, she's in the kitchen. I know you might me nervous about meeting her but it'll be fine. Trust me." Santana reassures her

Rachel hesitates before responding. "Alright we'll be over in a little bit. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye." Santana hangs up the phone just as her mom, Maria, comes out.

"Who was that?" Maria asks

"Remember how I told you about my girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"Well, that was her. Her name is Rachel and you get to meet her today."

The doorbell rings and Santana rushes to answer it.

"Hey baby." Rachel gives Santana a quick hug and kiss

"Quinn and Puck are in the living room." Santana tells Sam and Brittany.

Sam and Brittany step past the couple into the living room. Santana takes Rachel over to her mom.

"Mom, this is my girlfriend Rachel."

"Hi, Mrs. Lopez"

"Sweetie, call me Maria, Mrs. Lopez is my mother-in-law." Maria tells Rachel

"Okay"

Santana and Rachel move to the living room to find Brittany and Quinn making out and Puck and Sam cuddled up together.

"San, did your dad finish cleaning the pool yet?" Quinn asks after breaking her kiss with Brittany.

"Yeah, he finished up last week."

Quinn stands up and heads to Santana's room. "My swim trunks are still here right?" She yells from the stairs.

"Yeah, top drawer." Santana yells back. "My sister has some bikinis you and Britt can borrow." She tells Rachel

"Where's her bedroom?" Rachel asks

"Upstairs, second door on the left."

Rachel and Brittany went upstairs to Santana's sister's room to change. When they came back down Sam and Puck went to change, Santana went to change after them.

Once they were in the pool they decided to play Marco Polo. Puck volunteered to be it first.

"Marco!" He called out

"Polo!" He got from five different directions. The only person he was focused on was Sam.

"Marco!" Puck called out again

"Polo!" Puck only heard it from three people. He quickly pen pointed Sam and went for him.

When Puck opened his eyes he found Sam in his arms smiling back at him. When the game was over Rachel swam over to Santana.

"Hey." Rachel wraps her arms around Santana's neck while Santana's hands move to her waist.

"Hey back." Santana gives Rachel a languid kiss. She started trailing kisses down the side of Rachel's neck.

"Mm, San." Rachel moans out. Santana sucks on Rachel's pulse point getting a loud moan from Rachel. Santana could feel her swim trunks getting tighter. "Baby, w-we have to-to stop." Rachel pants out.

"No we don't." Santana moves her hand to cup Rachel's sex. Her other hand squeezes Rachel's ass. "Why don't we take this upstairs?" Santana grabs Rachel's hand and swims to the stone stairs of the pool. As they get out Quinn gives Santana a knowing smile.

Santana leads Rachel to her bedroom and lays her down on the bed. She climbs on the bed and hovers above Rachel.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Santana asks her.

"Yes, I'm 100% sure." Rachel reassures her. She wanted Santana to be the one to take her virginity.

"It's just that, I know that you're a virgin. I don't want to hurt you." Santana tells her staring in her eyes

"Just go slow and everything will be fine."

"Are you on the pill?" Santana was nervous about this because she didn't want to get Rachel pregnant at such a young age.

"No, do you have a condom?"

"Yeah, let me get it." Santana gets off the bed and grabs a condom from her second draw. She sits the condom on her night stand and settles back on top of Rachel. Rachel reaches her down and rubs Santana through her shorts. Santana moans and pushes herself against Rachel's hand.

Santana balances herself on one hand while she reaches under Rachel's bikini top with the other. She rubs her thumb over her nipple as Rachel continues to rub her hardened member.

"Lift your arms over your head." Rachel does as she is told and Santana removes her top. She latches on to a stiff nipple and Rachel's hand immediately tangles in her hair. Santana releases the numb with a pop. She trails kisses down her girlfriend's body, stopping at her bikini bottoms to look up at her.

After getting a nod in consent, she removes the bottoms. Santana swipes her tongue through the wetness. This elites a groan of pleasure from Rachel. Santana gets bold and circles Rachel's clit with her tongue careful to avoid the nub. Rachel pulls Santana back up to kiss her.

"Take your shorts off." Santana quickly obliges. Rachel reaches over and grabs the condom from the nightstand and rips it open with her teeth. Rachel tells Santana to sit up and rolls it over her dick. "Baby, I'm so turned on right now. I need you inside."

Santana lines herself up with Rachel's entrance. She slowly pushes into her. Rachel hisses in pain and pleasure at the feeling of being stretched. Santana stops and looks at her. "Do you want me to pull out?"

"No, just give me a minute to adjust." Rachel takes a few deep breaths. "Just go slow."

Santana slowly pushes further in until she is stopped by a barrier. "Don't stop." She hears from below her.

"This might hurt a bit." Santana pushes against the barrier and felt a rush of liquid surround her penis. Rachel lets out a whimper and tears spring into her eyes. Santana peppers her face with kisses to sooth her. She stills so Rachel has time to adjust. Rachel gives her a nod and she starts to pump her hips slowly.

"Faster" Rachel moans out. Santana picks up the pace and gets loud moans of pleasure from Rachel. The air around them is stuffy and panting and the slapping of skin against skin could be heard. "M-more." Rachel pants out scratching her nails down Santana's back. She feels that tight coil in her stomach. Santana starts pounding into Rachel. "Baby, I'm so close." She feels that extra hard thrust and the condom ripping.

"Me too, babe. I'm almost there." Santana wanted Rachel to cum before her. "Come on baby. Just let go." At that moment Rachel came, her mouth forming an "o" shape. Santana came right after feeling her up with her seed.

After they came down from their highs, Santana wrapped Rachel in her arms. Rachel could feel Santana's seed in her but she didn't say anything.

"You okay?" Santana asks rubbing Rachel's stomach

"Yeah, I love you." Rachel turned over to face Santana. Rachel gave Santana a kiss trying to convey all the love she had for her.

"I love you, too. We should get some sleep." Santana kisses Rachel one more time before laying down and getting some rest.

* * *

"Where did San and Rach go?" Puck asks when he notices they're gone.

"San took Rach upstairs cause things were getting hot and heavy." Quinn says with a smirk.

"Wait…swear?"

"I swear, I saw them making out and then San took her upstairs."

"Oh shit, San finally got some." Puck all but yells. "So, when are you two gonna get it on?"

"None of your damn business." Quinn replies

"Quinn, I wanna do it soon." Brittany says with a pout.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I mean we love each other, so why not?"

"Okay, we'll do it when the time is right. I promise." Quinn leans in and gives Brittany a kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

When Rachel woke up it was 2:15 am. Santana stirred awake and tightened her hold on her.

"I'm laying in a wet spot, so, we did have sex" Santana says

"Yeah, but, there's something I have to tell you."

"What?" Santana sits up

"The condom broke a little before you came."

Santana stares at Rachel in shock. She swallows the lump in her throat before speaking.

"Okay, we'll wait about a week or two then take a pregnancy test."

"Okay, I'm really scared, San." Rachel says, tears beginning to sting her eyes

"I'm scared too okay? Just know that… whatever happens I'll always love you. If you do end up pregnant then I'll take of you and the baby. I love you too much to make you go through this alone." Santana wraps her arms around Rachel tightly and kisses her temple.

"I trust you San. I know you'll take care of me and our child if I end up pregnant."

* * *

About a week or two later Rachel and Santana were talking at lunch.

"Babe, we should get the test after school." Santana says with a serious tone

"Alright, my dads' won't be home until 7 today so we can go to my house to take it" Rachel suggests.

"Yeah, have you seen Quinn and Puck today?" Santana asks looking around for them

"I saw Quinn this morning but I haven't seen Puck all day"

At that moment Quinn and Brittany came over to the table.

"Where have you two been? Having a quickie in the bathroom?" Santana teases

"No, she had to talk to me about something." Quinn says nonchalantly

"Okay, babe, I'll see you this afternoon, text me if you need me, okay?" Santana says to Rachel

"Okay, I love you"

"Love you too." Santana stands up and leaves the cafeteria

"Now that Santana's gone I want to ask you something." Quinn says leaning forward in her seat. "Why have you two been acting so weird this past week?"

Rachel hesitated a little. "I have no idea what you talking about." She states nervously

"You hesitated, something is going on with you two." Quinn pauses for a moment before speaking again. "She got you pregnant didn't she?"

"Will you keep your voice down, we don't know yet. After school we're going to get a test." Rachel whispers

"Can you at least tell us if you're pregnant or not after you take the test?" Brittany asks finally piping in.

"Yeah, I'll text and tell you."

The bell rings and they separate to go to class.

* * *

Santana and Rachel get into Santana's car. They drive to the clinic, Santana goes inside. As she is standing at the register the cashier looks at her with a look of pity. She ignores it, pays for the test, and rushes back to the car.

"Go ahead upstairs and take it. I'll be there in a minute." Santana says to Rachel once they reach her house. Once Rachel is upstairs, Santana goes to the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water. She paces the kitchen floor thinking about what she will do if she has a child on the way. After thinking, she quickly goes to Rachel's room taking the stairs two at a time.

When she gets there Rachel is sitting on the bed with tears in her eyes. Santana quickly moves to comfort her. "Baby, everything will be fine." She reassures.

"You don't know that." Rachel says finally letting her tears fall.

"I do, okay? Whatever happens it will be fine because I'll be with you every step of the way."

The timer goes off for Rachel to check the test. She stands up and walks into the bathroom. "I can't look, you do it." Rachel says rushing out of the bathroom.

Santana stands up and makes her way to the bathroom. She picks up the test and is hesitant to look at it. When she finally looks she sees two lines, which according to the box means pregnant. She feels like she is about to break down. "Babe, come here."

Rachel comes to the door and sees the look on Santana's face. She lets out a sob and rushes into her girlfriend's arms. Santana hugs Rachel tightly giving her a kiss to the head as her own tears fall.

"Hey, look at me." Santana urges. When Rachel looks at her she continues. "It could be a false positive. It happens all the time, we'll make an appointment just to be sure okay?"

Rachel only nods not trusting herself to speak.

"Go get in the bed while I make the appointment. You've had enough stress for today." Santana gives Rachel a peck on the lips before taking her back to the bedroom. She pulls the covers back and helps Rachel into bed before going to set up the appointment. When she comes back Rachel reaches her arms out to her.

"The appointments at 10:00 tomorrow morning." Santana says as she reaches Rachel. "I'm gonna go shower and get ready for bed." Santana gives Rachel a loving kiss before going into the bathroom.

* * *

"Baby, it's time to wake up." Santana says stroking Rachel's cheek

"What time is it?" Rachel asks cracking an eye open

"9:15, so, you need to get up and get ready."

Rachel groans, throwing the covers back and getting out of bed. She takes a quick shower, brushes her teeth, changes clothes, and brushes her hair. She meets Santana down stairs and they go to the doctor's office. When Rachel is called back the nurse leads them to the office. She tells them the doctor would be there in a minute.

"Okay, what are you here for today?" The doctor asks once she steps into the room and takes a seat on the rolling stool.

"Um…we came here to find out if she's pregnant or not. She took a home test and it was positive but we just want to be sure." Santana says

"Okay, we'll have to do a blood test to be sure."

After the blood is taken and sent off the doctor tells them they should have the results in a few days.

It was five days before they got the results back. The doctor told them to come back into the office so they could be told in person.

"The results are back and you are not pregnant."

Rachel practically jumps into Santana's arms. Tears of joy running down their faces as they hug.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so relieved." Santana says finally letting go of Rachel.

"Just so we're clear, you will either wrap it up or I will start taking birth control." Rachel says with a serious tone. She and Santana look at each other for a moment.

"Birth control" They say together and giggle.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and finding out that Rachel is not pregnant.


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter will focus more on Quitt and Sam/Puck. Enjoy!

* * *

Quinn and Brittany were waiting on Rachel so they could hear the results of the test. Rachel walked into the cafeteria with Santana right behind her. When they reach the table Rachel takes her rightful place on Santana's lap.

"Alright, out with it. Are you pregnant or not?" Quinn asks impatiently. Brittany slaps her arm.

"Sorry about her, she been irritated all day." Brittany says

"It's okay, but, I am not pregnant." Rachel says

"Thank god for that. We don't need a baby Pezberry running around here." Quinn says

"What in the hell is Pezberry?" Santana asks

"Your couple name. Lopez and Berry, Pezberry." Brittany explains

"Oh" Both Santana and Rachel say as realization hits them.

"San come with me. I need to talk to you about something." Quinn says about to stand up.

Santana moves Rachel from her lap, stands up, and follows Quinn.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Santana asks

"I, uh…one day Brittany asked me when we were going to have sex. I told her when the time was right, I think it might be today." Quinn tells her

"Good for you bro. Make sure she's on birth control though. We don't need a repeat of what Rach and I went through. We also don't need a baby Quitt running around either." Santana says mocking Quinn

"Ha ha, very funny you dick." Quinn says sarcastically

"I'm not a dick but there's an 8 1/2 inch in my pants."

"Eww, you're so gross." Quinn laughs at her best friend making her way back to their table, with Santana right behind her.

* * *

"Puck!" Sam yelled through the auditorium. Earlier Puck sent him a text asking him to meet him in the auditorium.

"Yes?" Puck asks coming from back stage.

"Why did you want me to come here?" Sam asks standing in front of the stage

"I want to sing a song to you." Puck yelled for the band and they stepped out on stage. The song Match Made in Heaven by Mohombi started.

Puck stared into Sam's eyes the entire time trying to show him how he felt. When the song ended Sam ran up on stage and hugged Puck. Sam was crying at the show of affection.

"I'm ready." Sam said grabbing Puck's hands

"You sure?" Puck asks not wanting to push his boyfriend.

"I'm sure but you know I'm a virgin right?"

"Yes I know. That's why I want to make sure you're ready. I wish I would have waited, to lose mine, until I met you."

Sam just pulled Puck into a kiss.

* * *

"What were you and Quinn talking about?" Rachel asks on the drive to her house.

"Quinn told me she wants to have sex with Britt tonight."

"Oh my gosh! Wait, does she know that Britt already lost her virginity?" Rachel asks

"I think she does. Why?" Santana asks pulling into Rachel's drive way

"I just wanted to be sure." Rachel says getting out of the car

Santana gets out right after her. When they get inside Rachel asks if she wants to watch a movie. Santana said yes and they went to Rachel's room.

* * *

Quinn and Brittany were cuddled up on the couch at Brittany's house watching some action movie Quinn found on TV. Quinn had her arm around Brittany's shoulders. Brittany discreetly inched her hand to Quinn's crotch. She palmed her soft member and gently stroked it with her thumb.

Quinn let out a ragged breath at the bold move. Brittany moved to unzip her jeans but Quinn stopped her.

"Britt, wait, I've never done this before." Quinn said gently gripping Brittany's wrist.

"Just do what you feel." Brittany said before pulling Quinn into a searing kiss. They continued to kiss as Quinn finally let Brittany pull down her zipper. Quinn's hands moved to the hem of Brittany's shirt. Brittany stopped the kiss long enough to remove her shirt. She grabbed Quinn's hand and pulled her upstairs to her room. She pushed her onto the bed and straddled her.

"Baby, you're so hard." Brittany says grinding her hips into Quinn's. "How big is your dick?"

"9 inches, baby." Quinn says as she thrusts upward.

Brittany gets off of Quinn and removes her shorts and Quinn's jeans. She climbs back on top of Quinn and is pulled into a bruising kiss.

"You're on the pill right?" Quinn asks after breaking the kiss

"Yeah" Brittany says reaching down to pull off Quinn's boxers. Quinn strips herself of her own shirt and bra.

Quinn sits up and removes Brittany's panties and bra. She lies Brittany down on the bed and hovers above her.

"You ready?" Quinn asks

"Yes, baby, I'm ready"

Brittany lines Quinn's rock hard member up with center. Quinn gently pushes into her. Brittany has to take time to adjust because Quinn is the biggest she's ever had. Once she gets a nod from Brittany, Quinn starts to pump in and out slowly.

"Fuck, baby, you feel so good around me." Quinn husks

"You're feeling me up so good." Brittany says panting

Quinn picks up the pace a little as Brittany wraps her legs around her waist to pull her in farther. Brittany moans loudly when Quinn fills her up to the hilt. Quinn takes that as a good sign and starts pounding in Brittany.

"Oh m-my gosh, baby, you're s-so d-d-deep." Brittany pants out. The bed is rocking so hard that the headboard is smacking against the wall. Brittany started to feel that tight coil in her stomach.

"You're so tight. I'm close." Quinn husks out above her.

"I'm close too, baby. I'm so close."

Quinn works Brittany up until she feels her walls clinch around her. Brittany comes with a loud moan of Quinn's name. Quinn comes undone right after filling her up with her cum. Quinn collapses on top of Brittany trying to get control of her breathing.

"That…was amazing." Quinn states after rolling off of Brittany.

"Yeah, how'd it feel to lose your virginity?" Brittany asks

"It felt great because it was with you." Quinn says pulling Brittany into her.

"I just wish I would have waited."

"It's okay because our first time together was amazing. I love you"

"I love you too." Brittany says snuggling into Quinn.

* * *

Puck lies awake in his bed staring at the ceiling. He glances over at his clock and finds the time to be 1:27 am. He feels his phone vibrate beside him. He quickly picks it up and notices a text from Sam.

_Come over. I'm home alone ~ Sammy_

Puck smirks at the text.

_I'll be right there ~ P_

Puck stands from his bed and pockets his phone. He quietly makes his way downstairs so he doesn't wake his parents or his sister. Puck snatches his keys from the counter. Once he reaches his car he drives to Sam's house.

Once Puck gets there he knocks on the front door. He hears his boyfriend yell come in from somewhere in the house.

"Babe, where are you?" Puck yells after entering

"In my room. Come on up." Sam yells back

Puck practically runs up the stairs and what he sees when he enters the room is kind of shocking. Sam was laying shirt less on his bed. There were rose pedals on the floor and candles lit in a few places around the room giving them a dim light.

"Hi, baby." Sam says seductively once Puck enters the room. "Come over here."

Puck slowly walks over to him and sits on the bed. Sam sits up and wraps his arms around him.

"You ready for this baby?" Sam whispers in his ear appearing ready on the outside but he was so nervous on the inside.

"I'm so ready." Puck husks out and leans in for a kiss. Sam pulled on the hem of his shirt. They separate long enough for it to be removed and dive back in. Puck starts to fumble with his belt trying to unbuckle it. When he gets it unbuckled he pulls his pants off. He gets off of the bed standing in front of Sam in only his boxers.

"Take your pants off." Puck says rubbing his hard member through the thin fabric. He moves to help Sam take his pants off. Once they are removed Sam pulls Puck on top of him. Puck brings his hand up to pinch Sam's nipple and elites a soft moan from him. Puck moves his head down and trails open mouth kisses down Sam's neck.

"Keep going." Sam groans out rubbing his hand on Puck's lower back.

Puck moves from his neck, over his collar bone and sucks a nipple into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around it. Sam moans when he bites down gently. Puck release the nub with a pop. He moves down to the waistband of Sam's boxers. He looks up at him and gets a nod in consent. He pulls the boxers off. He takes Sam's member in his hand and pumps gently. He continues his ministrations as Sam moans loudly.

Sam tells him to remove his own boxers and he does. Sam rolls over to his stomach sticking his ass out for Puck to see. Puck jerks his own penis spreading his pre cum all over his shaft.

"Do you have any lube?" Puck asks

"Yeah, top draw of my dresser."

Puck stands and grabs the lube his rubs it all over his dick before returning to the bed.

"Babe, this is gonna hurt." Puck says lining himself up with Sam's hole. He pushes in gently not wanting to hurt him too much. Sam grips tightly onto his sheet and hisses in pain. "You okay?" Puck asks concerned.

"Yeah, you're just really big." Sam wheezes out. Puck stills for a moment letting him adjust. "You can move now."

Puck starts to move slowly at first. Sam grunts as the pain turns to pleasure. "Faster" He whimpers. Puck picks up the pace a little pacing his hands on either side of Sam's head.

"Oh God, you're so tight. Squeezing my dick so good." Puck groans

"Fuck me, baby. Harder." Sam moans loudly

Puck starts to pound relentlessly into Sam. He uses the back of his hand to wipe the sweat from his forehead. Sam came with a loud moan of Puck's name. Puck followed soon after.

"Oh my god, best…sex…ever." Sam says regaining his breath.

"Agreed"

Puck and Sam cuddle letting sleep overtake them.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Santana was standing at her locker when Quinn walks over practically glowing.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Oh nothing, except for the fact that I gave Britt my virginity last night."

Santana stops what she is doing to look at Quinn.

"Are you serious?" Quinn nods in response. "That's awesome bro, was it good?"

"Hell yeah it was good." Quinn says smiling

"Good for you, we should head to class though." Santana says before her and Quinn take off to homeroom. Once they get there Mike calls them over.

"Hey Mike." Santana says sitting down beside him

"What's up guys? I was wondering if you guys, Puck, Sam, Rachel and Brittany wanted to hang out with Tina and I after school." Mike says

"Sure, what are we gonna do?" Quinn asks

"Well my uncle owns a paintball arena and I was thinking we could have a competition." Mike explains

"Yeah, we'll meet you in the parking lot after school." Santana says before moving to her assigned seat. Quinn does the same as Mr. Wilson steps in the classroom.

Santana sits in the back of the class and decides to text Rachel.

_You wanna go paintballing after school? ~ S_

_Almost immediately she gets a reply._

_Sure, with who? ~ R_

_Mike, Tina, Quinn, Puck, Sam and Britt ~ S_

_Yeah, I wanna go ~ R _

As Santana reads the text the bell rings to signal the end of class. Santana was making her way to second period when she saw someone she didn't want to see ever again. She stopped in her tracks, shocked, before she practically ran to second period. Santana went through second and third period hoping she wouldn't see them again before she had a chance to warn Quinn and Puck.

Santana rushes into the cafeteria in search of Puck and Quinn.

"You will not believe who I saw in the hallway." Santana says pacing in front of their table.

"Who?" Quinn asks looking around the lunchroom warily.

"Janice."

"I saw Rio." Quinn says

The three of them become pale just thinking about the two. When the lesbros were 14 they lived in Sullivan, Missouri together. While they were there, Santana dated Janice for a while but Santana broke it off when she started acting crazy. Janice was really upset and she was convinced that Quinn and Puck caused the break up. So she told Rio, her twin brother, to teach them a lesson. After a week of Santana, Puck and Quinn hiding from the two, Santana's dad got a job that moved them to Ohio.

Puck and Quinn convinced their parents to move as well, not wanting to be separated or beaten up. For the last three years they lived in Lima, Ohio peacefully until now.

"What are we gonna do?" Puck asks

Before Santana or Quinn can answer Janice and Rio walk in. Santana quickly sits down. She pulls her hood on and puts her head down on the table. Quinn and Puck quickly repeat her actions.

They subtly watch Janice and Rio from under their hoods. Rio looks around hoping to catch a glimpse of the three. When he doesn't, he and his sister sit at a table with some people they met earlier.

"That was close." Puck says after the three sit up

"What are we gonna do. We can't keep hiding from them, we are the badasses of McKinley High." Quinn says

"I don't know but Quinn's right. We didn't become badasses from hiding like pussies." Santana jumps in. Suddenly Puck feels a hand on his shoulder. He jumps about a foot in the air and screams.

"Why are you so jumpy?" Sam asks sitting beside his boyfriend while Rachel and Brittany sit beside their girlfriends.

"Oh…uhm…" Puck looks at Santana and Quinn for help.

"We didn't notice you guys come in." Quinn says slinging her arm across the back of Brittany's chair.

"Babe, are you okay, you look pale." Rachel says noticing how fidgety Santana is.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My stomach's just a little queasy." Santana says "We should invite Tina and Mike to sit with us." She suggests

"Mike!" Puck yells out. When Mike looks at him he tells him and Tina they should sit at his table.

"I know I already asked Quinn and Santana but do you guys wanna go paintballing with us after school?" Mike asks once he and Tina sit down.

"Dude I'm so in." Puck says excitedly. The rest of the group agrees.

* * *

It was the last period of the day. Tina, Mike, Brittany, Sam, Rachel, Puck, Santana and Quinn all shared the class together. Quinn was talking to Santana and Puck when they got the surprise of a life time. Janice and Rio were placed in their class.

"Alright guys, quiet down." Mrs. Johnson says to the class. "We have two new students and they need your full attention."

"Hi, I'm Rio Smith. I moved here from Missouri. I love sports and having fun." Rio says then his sister speaks.

"Janice Smith, Rio's twin sister, I love music and dancing."

The lesbros hope to get lucky and not have them sat near them but their luck ran short.

"If you two will take seats behind Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray that would be fine." Mrs. Johnson said pointing the two out.

Rio and Janice recognize the names immediately and smirk at each other. They make their way to their seats.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Santana Lopez." Rio says only loud enough for the people around him to hear. "I see Quinn and Puck are here too."

Santana, Puck and Quinn are so nervous they have sweat forming on their eye brows.

"You guys better watch your backs. I haven't forgotten just so you know." Rio says menacingly.

Quinn, Santana and Puck just sit there in fear for the rest of the class. When the bell rings they are the first three out of class. Rachel and Brittany share a look before following the rest of their small group out of the classroom.

* * *

Quinn, Puck and Santana were leaning against Mike's car gasping for breath. The rest of their group comes over to them after exiting the school.

"Explain" Rachel said as she stalked up to them

Santana spoke up first. "You know that the three of us didn't move here until the end of eight grade, right? Well we lived in Missouri together and I was dating Janice. We had been going out for a while then she started acting crazy." She stopped there not wanting to continue.

Quinn picked up where she left off. "San broke up with her. Janice was so convinced that Puck and I cause it that she told Rio to 'teach us a lesson'."

"But when San started dating Janice, Rio gave her the 'if you hurt my sister I'll kill you' speech, so he wasn't just gonna beat us up. He was gonna kill us. So after about a week of hiding from him, San's dad got a job transfer here. Quinn and I talked our parents into moving too because we didn't want to be separated. I mean, we grew up together. We have been living down here for the past 3 years and now they've found us." Puck finishes.

Santana was in tears by the end of the story.

"There's something you guys don't know." Santana starts. "I found out that she was poking holes in my condoms."

The others look at her in shock as she cries. Rachel is the first to snap out of it and wraps Santana in her arms and Santana cries on her shoulder.

"Wait, why would you need condoms?" Tina asks

"Um…I was born with a penis." Santana tells them lifting her head from Rachel's shoulder.

"We're cool with it. You're still the same old Santana." Mike says

"Thanks, that really means a lot."

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. And yes, Mike and Tina are a part of their group now.


	11. Chapter 11

Instead of going paintballing they decided to head to the mall. At the moment San, Q, Puck and Mike were looking at some clothes.

"What are you guys gonna do about Rio?" Mike asks

"I don't know, but i heard that his boys go to school at Carmel." Santana says

"His boys?" Mike asks confused

"They used to live near us when we were younger but they moved away when we were 13. He would tell them everything from who he was dating to who he wanted to fight." Puck explains

"Who are they?"

"Danny Williams, Ryan Black, John Bradly, Carlos Flores, Travis Watson and Gavin Davis." Quinn tells him then shudders

Mike's eyes widen in horror. "Aren't they the guys that have huge mucles?" He asks

"Yep" Quinn, Santana and Puck answer at the same time.

"Looking at Rio I'm not surprised." Mike says

They look around for a bit before Mike feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He quickly reads over the text.

"Tina says to meet her, the girls and Sam at the food court." Mike tells his friends

They pay for the clothes that they have before making their way to the food court. They see the girls and Sam already waiting at a table. Santana creeps up behind Rachel's chair. She wraps her in her arms making Rachel squeal in surprise. The others sit down at the table.

"Hey babe" Rachel says after Santana lets her go

"Hey baby" Santana says taking a seat next to her. "What did you guys do?"

Before Rachel could answer the group hears a voice behind them.

"Hi Santana"

Santana nervously glances at Puck and Quinn before turning to see who was talking to her.

"H-h-hey Janice"

"I didn't see you at school today. Where were you?" Janice asks moving closer to her

"I was around... somewhere." Santana says getting uncomfortable. There was an awkward pause before Santana spoke up again. "Uh...This is my girlfriend Rachel. You already know Puck and Quinn. And that's Mike, Tina, Sam and Brittany."

"Hi" Janice says as she hears someone calling her name

"Janice, why did you run..." Rio trails off as he sees who is there. A smirk appears on his face

"I was just talking to Santana. These are her friends Mike, Tina, Sam and Brittany. And that's her girlfriend, Rachel." Janice tells him

"I see you moved on Santana. You, Puck and Quinn better watch your backs." Rio says

Santana decides she is finally had enough of him and stands up.

"I am so sick of you Rio. Why did you feel the need to move here just to harrass us?" She says

"Are you kidding me? Because of Puck and Quinn you broke my sister's heart. The three of you have to pay for that." Rio tells her

Santana chuckles at his idiocity. "You are so fucking stupid. They had nothing to do with the break up. I broke up with her because she was crazy." Santana gets in his face. "So you can harrass me all you want. I'm not scared of you anymore."

They stare at each other before Rio turns aroud and leaves with Janice right behind him.

As Santana watched him leave she felt arms incircle her waist.

"You okay?" Rachel asks

"Yeah, I'm fine"

They sit back down and enjoy time with their friends. After four hours of hanging out together everyone goes the seperate ways. Rachel asked Santana to spend the night with her. Santana was just sliping out of her pants when Rachel came out of the bathroom and walks over to her.

"It's really good that you stood up to Rio today. I'm proud of you." Rachel says wrapping her arms around Santana's neck.

"I know, I'm proud of myself." Santana says picking Rachel up and carrying her to the bed. "I feel like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. I don't need to be afraid of him annymore."

Rachel leans in and gives Santana a soft kiss before snuggling into her side and drifting off to sleep. Santana follows soon after.

* * *

The next morning Santana met up with Quinn and Puck.

"You guys need to stop being so afraid of him." Santana says after Puck brings up what happened at the mall.

"It's not as easy as it sounds San. It's good that you finally stood up to him but I don't think I can." Puck says back

"Puck there is nothing to be afraid of. He is a fucking punk. He wont do anything. If he was gonna do anything, he would have hit me when he had the chance. Like I said, he is nothing but a punk."

"San's right, what kind of badasses are we if we can't stand up for ourselves?" Quinn jumps in. "I refuse to be scared of some ass wipe."

The bell rings and they make their way to homeroom.

* * *

Puck was sitting in his desk thinking over what Santana and Quinn said earlier that morning.

"Mr. Puckerman do you wanna tell me what has your attention other than this lesson?" Puck's teacher Mrs. Jones asks

"Yeah, the mustache on your upper lip" Puck says earning giggles from the class. "It looks like a squirrel from here."

The class erupts with laughter as Mrs. Jones glares at Puck. Once everyone calmed down the bell rang and Puck was the first one out to avoid detention.

As he makes his way to third period he gets high fives and pats on the back for everything he said. _"I'm starting to love today already" _he thinks with a smirk.

* * *

A/N: Santana finally stood up for herself. Are Quinn and Puck gonna follow?


	12. Chapter 12

I apologize for taking so long to update but, I had my laptop taken from me. Just a heads up there is violence in this chapter and this is my first time trying to write something like that.

* * *

"I think we should pull another prank." Quinn says laying on the living room floor.

She, Santana and Puck were at Santana's house watching _The Breed._

"What did you have in mind?" Puck asks really interested

Quinn gets off the floor and explains her idea to them. At 1:00 in the morning they went down to the school to set everything up.

* * *

"If it ain't the finest woman on Earth" Santana says as she walks up behind Rachel at her locker.

"Such a sweet talker" Rachel teases as she turns to face her. She and Santana chuckle lightly

"Hey babe, you still coming over today right?" Santana asks as she walks Rachel to class

"Yes, I'll be there at around 6." Rachel says

"Good because my dad still wants to meet you."

"Alright, see you later baby." They share a quick kiss before Rachel enters her classroom and Santana continue's to hers.

After third period Santana made her way to the cafeteria. When she got there she saw Quinn and Puck talking about the prank they set up.

"When is the prank gonna go off?" Santana asks once she reaches the table

"When he sits down that will trigger it." Quinn says

Rio walks into the cafeteria and takes his normal seat. Out of nowhere red paint hits him in the face and a blueberry slushes falls on his head. Everyone stops what they're doing to see what happened. Rio stands up and looks around the lunchroom fuming.

"Who did this?" Rio yells

No-one speaks up. His eyes land on the lesbros who are sitting at their table snickering. Rio stalks over to them and slams his hands on the table.

"You did this didn't you?" Rio snarls

Puck decides to grow a pair and stands up. "Hell yeah we did it. What are you gonna do about it?" He smirks

Rio tackles Puck to the ground. Quinn and Santana jump up and run over to help. Santana jumps on Rio's back only to be thrown off. Puck manages to escape Rio's grip and punches him in the face. Rio stumbles back a little bit before throwing a punch that Puck dodges. Santana kicks Rio in the back off the knee which causes him to fall into a kneeling position.

Rio reaches out and pulls Quinn's leg making her fall on her back. He pulls her leg again pulling her over to him. Rio straddles her. Quinn blockes most of his punches but gets hit a few times. As she's on the ground she manages to punch him in the face. Rio loses his balance and falls over. As Rio moves to get up a voice stops him.

"Lopez, Fabray, Puckerman and Smith! My office. Now!" Principle Figgins yells, his face red out of anger.

* * *

The four teens sit in the office. Puck, Santana and Quinn have some paint and slushy on them from the fight. They sit back and watch as Figgins calls their parents and they wait for them to get there.

"Explain to me what happened" Figgins says after all the of the parents arrive. All the teens start talking at once but no-one could understand what was being said. "Quiet!" Figgins yells. Everyone gets quiet immediately. "Rio explain what happened."

"I was just sitting there eating my lunch when I was hit in the face with paint and a slushy landed on me. Then out of nowhere they attacked me." Rio lies trying to save himself.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You attacked us you lying piece of shit!" Santana yells. "Not to mention you've been harrasing us since you got here."

Chaos erupts and everyone starts arguing again.

"Hey, quiet down." Figgins yells out. "I have no choice but to suspend you all for a week."

He lets them go and The Lopez's, Fabray's and Puckerman's pull their kids aside.

"When you said that Rio has been harrasing you since he got here, what did you mean?" Miguel, Santana's father, asks

"Remember when we used to live in Missouri when the three of us were 14?" Santana asks getting a nod from all the parents. "Well, I dated his twin sister but I broke up with her when she started to act crazy. Now the two of them are convienced that Puck and Quinn made me break up with her. Long story short ever since I broke up with Janice, Rio has been after us."

There is an awkward silence before Mr. Fabray speaks. "Do we need to press charges or anything?"

"No, but, we'll let you know if we ever do. Thanks dad." Quinn says

Everyone goes their seperate ways after sharing hugs and kisses.

* * *

"I heard you got into trouble today." Rachel says as she and Santana walk to glee club.

"Yeah, suspended for a week."

"Well, for that week you're also cut off." Rachel says and skips happily into the choir room.

As Santana walks in she notices Puck and Quinn pouting with their arms crossed over their chests. She sits down and does the same, upset because of what Rachel told her.

"What are you two pouting about?" Santana asks

"Sam and Britt cut us off because we got suspended." Puck tells her

"Looks like we're all in the same boat."

"Rach cut you off too?" Quinn asks

"Yeah, so no sex for a week." Santana tells her just as Mr. Schue walks in.

"Alright, so, there has been a lot of things going on today so I figured I would give you a day to sing whatever you want."

Finn immediately raises his hand. "I have something I want to sing."

"Go ahead." Mr. Schue says before stepping aside

"I want to dedicate this song to Rachel." The music for Chris Brown's Stuck on Stupid fills the room.

"Here we go again." Santana says under her breathe but Puck and Quinn hear her.

When Finn finishes he was looking at Rachel with a dopey grin. "Rachel, I love you and I want you back."

Rachel lets out a sigh before getting up and sitting on Santana's lap. "Not a chance Finn. I'm happy with Santana. What we had is over now, let it go."

Finn sits down with his hanging in defeat while Mr. Schue continues to let people sing.


	13. Chapter 13

After glee Rachel went home to prepare for the dinner at Santana's house.

"I think I found the perfect dress." Rachel says as she pulls a light purple dress that stopped just above her knees out of her closet.

She goes to the bathroom for a quick shower. When she get out she dries off with a towel and puts her clothes on. Rachel puts on some light make-up and checks herself over.

"Dad, daddy I'm leaving!" Rachel calls out at 5:45 as she walks downstairs.

"Okay sweetheart, we'll see you later." Her dad tells as she opens the front door. Rachel makes her way to her car. She quickly gets in and is on her way to Santana's house.

When she gets there she walks up the stairs to the front door and knocks. Rachel waits patiently until Santana opens the door.

"Hey." Santana says stunned at Rachel's dress.

"Hey...you gonna let me in or what?" Rachel asks with an amused smile

"Oh, right...sorry" Santana says as she moves aside. Once she closes the door she leads Rachel to the living room to meet her father.

"Dad, I want you to meet my girlfriend Rachel." Santana says

"Rachel, nice to finally meet you." Antonio says as he stands from the couch.

"Nice to meet you, too, Mr. Lopez." Rachel says reaching out to shake his hand.

"Come on now, we're family. Call me Antonio." He says pulling her into a hug. When he let her go they walked into the kitchen.

"Hi, Rachel, nice to see you again." Maria says as she noticed them come in.

"Hey, Maria, nice to see you, too."

"Santana can you set the table please?"

"Sure mami." Santana goes to the cabinet and takes out the plates. She sets four places on the table.

After Maria served the food everyone sat down to eat.

"So, Rachel, how long have you known Santana?" Maria asks

"Since freshmen year when she first got to our school."

"How is school going anyway?" Antonio asks

"School is going great, actually. I'm keeping my grades up and will probably graduate at the top of my class."

All of a sudden Santana feels a Rachel's hand on her thigh.

"What about you Santana?"

"School's fine" Her breath hitched when Rachel's hand moved higher.

"What do your grades look like?"

"A's and B's" Santana says in a higher voice.

"You okay sweetheart?" Maria asks concerned

"Yeah," Santana clears her throat, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Maria looks at her a little longer before looking at Rachel.

"Rachel, do you have any siblings?"

"No, I'm an only child." Rachel replies moving her hand even higher before Santana covers it with her own.

"That reminds me, Carlos and Alejandra are coming to visit in a few weeks." Antonio says

They continue to have small conversation the rest of dinner. Afterwards, Rachel and Santana go to the livingroom and watch T.V.

"Am I gonna meet your brother and sister?" Rachel asks cuddling up to Santana

"If you want to. I'm sure they'd be happy to meet the girl that's made their little sister so happy."

Rachel leans in a gives Santana a sweet kiss that turns into a make-out session that is quickly interrupted by Antonio.

"Man come on, Papi. You messing up my game."

"What you need game for? She's already your girlfriend." Antonio replies

"So, that don't mean nothing. Besides, she put me on punishment for getting suspended anyway."

* * *

"Guess who is coming to visit in a few weeks." Santana says as she, Quinn and Puck hangout at her house on the first day of their suspension

"Who?" Quinn asks

"You have to guess."

"I don't know... your _abuelita_?" Quinn asks with a chuckle

"Nope, Carlos and Alejandra."

Quinn and Puck jump for joy and scream.

"So, do you know what day?"

"I'm not sure but, I want you two to come and bring Sam and Britt because Rachel will be there."

"Sure" and "No problem" were the replies she got back

"I feel like going for a swim." Puck says after a few minutes of silence.

"Me, too. You got your trunks?" Santana asks

"I have mine but I don't think Quinn has hers." Puck says

"Alright come on. Quinn you can borrow a pair of mine."

The three of them go upstairs to change and come back down and jump in the pool.

"I've been thinking, we should tryout for the football team." Quinn says as she floats around the pool

"It's the middle of the fucking year there's no way we could get on the team." Santana says as hit a beach ball to Puck

"Actually Coach said that she needed four more players." Puck tells her

"Okay so the three of us and who else?" Santana asks

"Sam could do it." Quinn suggests

"Hell no. I'm not letting him do that. Are you out of your damn mind?" Puck says

"Come on, man. Sam's a big boy. He can handle himself."

"Fine I'll ask him and then we asks Coach if we can tryout when we get back to school."

* * *

I just want to say R.I.P Cory Montieth and I want to send my prayers out to Lea Michele and Cory's friends and family.


	14. Chapter 14

Around the time school was supposed to end Santana sent a text to Rachel and told her to come by her house with Sam and Brittany.

When they got there Santana let them into the livingroom.

"We have something we want to discuss with you guys." Santana says once they sat down.

"We decided to ask Coach Beiste if we could tryout for the football team." Quinn continues.

"No!" was the quick reply they recieved.

"Absolutely not, you could get hurt." Rachel says mainly directed to Santana.

"I agree with Rachel on this one." Sam says "What about you, Britt?"

"I don't want them to get hurt but imagine them in football gear." Brittany says with a far away look.

"We actually wanted Sam to tryout with us." Puck speaks up.

Sam looks at him and sighs. "Fine, and yes I will tryout."

"Awesome, thanks babe." Puck says cheerily pulling Sam down on his lap.

"Quinn if I agree to let you tryout will you promise to be careful?" Brittany asks.

"Of course I promise." Quinn replies standing up to hug her.

Santana looks at Rachel pleadingly.

"San...I just don't wont you to get hurt. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you." Rachel says tearing up just thinking about it.

"Baby, look at me." Santana says standing up and lifting Rachel's chin. "I'll be fine, besides Puck and Quinn will be there with me."

"Okay, just please be careful." Rachel said looping her arms around her girlfriend's neck.

"I promise." Santana replies dipping herhead to give Rachel a reassuring kiss.

They're in their own little world until Puck interupts, "Enough with all this mushy shit, let's do something fun."

Santana rolls her eyes and turns around and slaps the back of Puck's head.

"Hey, no need for the abuse." Puck huffs rubbing his head.

"Shut your punk ass up." Santana says teasingly.

"You're so mean to me." Puck plays along.

"Aww, it's okay, baby" Sam says kissing his cheek.

That gets a laugh out of everyone.

"Seriously, though, what are we gonna do?" Puck asks

"Remember that game we used to play when we were eight?" Santana asks Quinn and Puck

"Are you talking about Watergun War?" Quinn asks

"Yeah, that's it. You wanna teach them how to play?"

"Sure" was the reply she got.

"Let's do three teams of two. Me and Rach, Quinn and Britt, and Sam and Puck." Santana informs them

"It's almost like paintball but not exactly. If you get hit stand in front of the sliding doors. You can kidnap someone and keep them hostage and have their teammate trade them for a watergun. The objective of the game is to be the last team or person standing." Santana explains. "Got it?"

Once she gets a collective nod she goes and gets the waterguns from her room. She grabs a pair of trunks for Sam and two of her sister's old bikini's for Rachel and Brittany.

She goes back down stairs and hands the stuff out. "Britt and Rachel can change in my room and Sam can change in the bathroom." Santana says.

After everyone is changed they head to the back yard, split into their teams and find a starting place. Santana counts to three signaling the start of the game.

They play three rounds, each team winning one round.

* * *

"Babe, I have to go, my dads just text me." Rachel says standing up.

They had just finished watching a movie. Quinn, Sam, Puck and Brittany had left an hour ago.

"No, I don't want you to leave yet." Santana whined, reaching for Rachel's hand.

"I don't want to leave either but I have to." Rachel says.

"Alright, but you'll come back tomorrow, right?" Santana asks standing and walking Rachel out to her car.

"Yes, I'll come back tomorrow," Rachel gets inside her car, starts it and rolls down the window. "I love you, baby"

"I love you, too. Text me so I know you got home safe." Santana leans down and gives her girl a goodnight kiss. She watches as Rachel drives away and goes back inside once she can't see her car anymore.

About 15 minutes after Rachel leaves Santana gets a text from her saying she had just gotten home and was going to bed. Santana responded with a goodnight and lied down to get some sleep.

* * *

A/N: I want to include you guys more in the story so tell me some things you want to see. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you next update.


	15. Chapter 15

It was Monday morning and the lesbros first day back to school. Santana met Puck, Quinn and Sam at her locker.

"Let's go down to Coach Beiste's office and ask about the tryout." Santana says closing her locker after grabbing her books.

They walk the halls to the boys lockeroom and continue to the coach's office.

"Coach Beiste? Can we talk to you for a minute?" Puck asks

"Sure guys, what's up?" Beiste asks leaning forward in her seat

"We heard that you need four more player's for the football team and decided to ask if we could tryout." Quinn explains, "And I know you may not think Santana and I can play but sometimes we play with an old friend of mine who plays for his college team."

Coach thinks about it before looking back at them. "Alright, come to today's practice and I'll see what you got." She says and the teens walk out and head to class.

* * *

"Guess what." Santana whispers in Rachel's ear sneaking up behind her at lunch. Rachel jumps a little then turns around.

"Jesus, San. You almost gave me a heartattack." Rachel tries to catch her breath as Santana sits beside her.

"You will get to see yours truly in football gear this afternoon." Santana says with a smirk.

"I can't wait to see that." Rachel husks in her girlfriends ear. Santana pulls her in for a heated kiss. After about 30 seconds they are interupted. They look up and see they're friends staring at them.

"Damn, San, can't keep it in your pants can you?" Quinn asks with a smirk

"If you told Britt what she gets to see after glee today, you'd be doing the same thing." Santana says

"What am I seeing after glee?" Brittany asks

"You get to see this sexyness in football gear." Quinn says gesturing to her body.

Brittany squeals and jumps on Quinn's lap covering her face in kisses. When she stops everyone laughs at the dazed look and goofy grin on Quinn's face.

"So yeah, Coach told us to come to today's practice and that would be our tryout." Puck says once his laughter died down.

"Babe, you'll be sitting on the bleachers during football practice right?" Mike asks Tina, who was sitting on his lap.

"Of course I'll be there, baby." Tina says snuggling into his chest.

* * *

"What the hell are they doing in here?" A guy from the team asks as Quinn, Santana, Puck and Sam walk into the lockeroom.

"Don't fucking worry about it just leave them alone." Karofsky yells back

"Thanks man." Santana says as she walks past him.

"Alright guys, is there a specific number you want?" Coach Beiste asks once they reach her office.

7-Santana, 10-Puck, 3-Quinn, 14-Sam

"There you go, here are the pads that you'll need as well." Coach says handing them the gear.

Sam and Puck leave while Quinn and Santana stay to talk to Coach a little longer.

"Coach, there is something we have to tell you." Santana says twitling her thumbs

"What is it?"

"Quinn and I were both born with a penis. Apparently our chromosomes got mixed up in the womb." Santana explains

"Let me get you two a protective cup and you can change in the back room." Coach Beist says before giving them the cups and directing them to the room.

Once they're on the field Finn comes up to Santana.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure"

They move toward the sidelines.

"I just want you to know that I'm gonna leave Rachel alone from now on. And I'd like to be friends." Finn says

"Alright, but you have to prove to me that I can trust you."

"Got it. And just know that I got your back on the field." Finn gives her a pat on the shoulder and walks away.

Santana makes her way back over to Quinn.

"What'd he want to talk about?"

"He was saying that he's gonna leave Rach alone and he wants to be friends."

Meanwhile Puck is watching Sam flirt with Kurt and Blaine who are at Cheerio's practice.

Sam says something that makes them giggle like little girls. Blaine is standing there feeling his bi-ceps while Kurt places his hand on his shoulder. Puck is fuming as he watches this. Coach Sylvester blows her whistle and yells at them to get back to work.

Sam makes his way back to the field and over to Puck.

"Wait till I get you back to my house. I'm gonna show you who you belong to." Puck hisses into his ear and Sam feels a chill run down his spine.

"Alright time to scrimage." Coach Bieste shouts from the sidelines.

Everyone gets where they're supposed to be and the scrimage starts. The whole time Quinn, Puck, Sam, Mike, Finn and Santana were protecting each other. Puck and Quinn got tackled a few times and were a little sore afterwards.

"Alright guys, hit the showers."

Santana, Puck, Sam, Mike and Quinn stayed out a little longer.

"Did anyone else notice how Finn was...protecting us on the field?" Puck asks

"I noticed, too. It looked like he was looking after San the most, though." Mike says and everyone looked at Santana

"We talked before practice started and he told me he isn't gonna bother Rachel anymore and he wants to be friends." Santana explains. Just then Rachel, Brittany and Tina ran over.

"Hey baby" Rachel says leaning up for a kiss. Santana quickly obliges. "You have no idea how hot you looked out there." Rachel husks into her ear.

"You can show me when we get to my house because my parents are out of town for a few days."

"Sam and I are gonna shower and head to my place. We have some business to take care of." Puck says pulling Sam toward the lockeroom.

"Britt and I are gonna head out after I change, too." Quinn says then walks away.

"Babe, let me go get changed then we can go okay?" Santana says

"Okay."

Santana and Mike walk to the lockeroom leaving Brittany, Rachel and Tina on the field.

When they come back, Tina, Rachel and Brittany quickly drag the three of them to their cars.

As soon as Santana closes the front door Rachel slams her back against it and kisses her hard. Santana grabs Rachel by the backs of her things and picks her up. Rachel immediately wraps her legs around her waist. Santana can feel her pants tightening by the minute.

Santana carries Rachel upstairs and lays her gently on the bed. Rachel tugs at the bottom of her shirt and Santana raises her arms in the air letting her remove it. Santana starts placing open mouth kisses on Rachel's neck as Rachel fumbles with her belt.

"Babe, you're wearing too many clothes." Santana pants into her ear.

Santana starts pulling at her girlfriend's shirt and Rachel lifts her arms. They finally get each other undressed and Rachel straddle's Santana.

"Babe, I'm so wet." Rachel moans out

Santana taps the back of Rachel's thigh. Rachel lifts up and Santana lines her cock up with her entrance and enters her slowly. Both groan when she's all the way in.

"Fuck...so tight" Santana groans thrusting in and out of Rachel.

"Faster"

Santana starts a faster pace and has Rachel moaning like crazy. Rachel grabs the back of Santana's neck and brings her down for a bruising kiss. Santana is pounding into Rachel hitting that perfect spot over and over and bringd her to the edge.

"I'm gon...gonna...cum"

Rachel comes with Santana's name on her lips and Santana follows right after. Santana rolls over and lays beside Rachel trying to catch her breath.

"Goodnight baby, I love you." Rachel says rolling over, resting her head on Santana's chest and an arm over her stomach.

"Night, Love you too, babe."

They fall asleep wrapped up in each other's arms.

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think. Do you want to see the other couple's sexytimes or do you want me to start with the next morning?


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N - IMPORTANT**: Sorry about the long wait, I went on vacation and couldn't take my laptop. On top of that I wasn't anywhere near done with this chapter. Also, I wrote Puck/Sam sexytimes because I wanted to show what I think Puck would do as punishment.

* * *

When Puck got Sam to his house he was not happy. He was absolutely fuming after what happened at football tryouts. Puck led Sam to his bedroom and sat on the bed.

"Strip" Puck deadpans

"What?"

"I said strip. I told you I was going to show you who you belong to. Now strip." Puck says

Sam finally gives in and strips naked. He stands in front of Puck with his hands covering his package. Puck grabbed his hands and sat him on the bed.

"Do you want to explain why you were flirting or can I continue?" Puck asks

"I-I didn't mean to, I swear. I didn't realise I was flirting." Sam says starting to feel really nervous.

"Well, time for your punishment." Puck says nealing in front of Sam.

Puck gently grabs Sam's penis and pumps it slowly. He reaches his free hand down and cups his balls.

"Fuuuck." Sam groans out

Puck starts jerking his cock a little faster. Sam's breath gets caught in his throat. Puck moves his hand even faster and brings Sam closer to the edge.

"I'm...about...t-to..." Sam stutters

Puck stops, lets go of Sam's cock and stands up.

"On your knees."

Sam quickly obliges and drops to his knees at the foot of the bed. Puck strips down to his boxers and tank top. He lowers the waistband of his boxers just enough for his cock to spring free. Sam stares up at him with lustfilled eyes.

"Suck." Puck demands pointing to his penis.

Sam gently wraps his around it and licks the head. Puck groans and grabs a handful of his hair. Sam swirls his tongue around the slit. He slowly envelopes an inch of Puck's cock.

Puck's eyes roll to the back of his head. He pushes Sam's head down even further and groans. Puck fucks Sam's face until he cums.

"Bed. On your back."

Sam scrambles to the bed and lays on his back in the middle. Puck goes over to his night stand and grabs his handcuffs. He loops them through the bars on his head board and attaches them to Sam.

"You don't get to cum until I say so." Puck says as he crawls on the foot of the bed.

Puck takes the head of Sam's cock in his mouth. He sucks him until he is about to cum and gasping for breath. Puck reaches up and uncuffs him.

"Lay on your stomach."

Sam rolls over onto his stomach and grabs a pillow. Puck crawls over and straddles his hips. He grabs the lube from his nightstand and lubes up his cock. He enters Sam in one quick trust. Sam groans and burries his face into the pillow.

"Ready?" Puck asks

Sam just nods his head. Puck starts thrusting in and out of him and a rapid pace. Sam lifts his head from the pillow and starts moaning and whimpering. Puck reaches up and covers his mouth with his hand.

"I bet you won't flirt with anyone else again, huh?" Puck husks while slamming into him. He takes his hand away from Sam's mouth and leans on it to keep himself balanced.

"Please can I cum?" Sam begs.

"Cum for me."

Sam cums with a scream and Puck's name on his tongue. Puck comes undone right after. They lie there panting before Sam breaks the silince.

"I'm gonna be so sore."

"Like I said...punishment." Puck says back

Sam rolls over and cuddles into Puck. Puck kisses Sam's temple before letting sleep overtake him.

* * *

When Quinn got to her house with Brittany, she was pushed onto her bed and straddled.

"Babe, I'm so hot for you." Brittany says grinding down

"That's good because I'm gonna take such good care of you." Quinn quickly flips them over. She takes off Brittany's shirt and bra. She leans down and takes a nipple in her mouth.

"Fuck." Brittany moans out and arches into her.

Quinn lets go of the hard nub, finishes undressing her girl and strips herself.

"I want to ride you." Brittany says

Quinn lays down on her back and Brittany straddles her. Brittany lines Quinn up with her entrance and slowly slides down. She begins to rock her hips into Quinn.

"God...you're so deep." Brittany moans out as Quinn holds her hips to keep her balanced.

"So fucking...tight."

Brittany picks up the pace and starts to bounce on Quinn's cock. She keeps bouncing until she cums. She gets off of Quinn and trys to catch her breath.

"Just give me a sec, babe." Brittany says

"Don't worry about just go to sleep."

"But you haven't cum, yet." Brittany argues

"I'll take care of it later, i just wanted to take care of you. Get some sleep."

Brittany snuggles under Quinn's arm and falls asleep.

Quinn lies awake for a few more minutes thinking _'what did I do to deserve this blonde angel.'_

* * *

"Babe...come on, we have to get up." Rachel whispered shaking Santana slightly.

"Just five more minutes." Santana mumbles before rolling over.

"We have to get ready for school." Rachel got no reply. "I'll cut you off for a month."

At that statement Santana shot up in bed and looked at Rachel. "Would you really do that to me?"

"If you don't get out of that bed I will." Rachel replies with a stern look.

Santana hops out of bed and rushes to the bathroom to shower. When they are dressed they get in the car and head to school.

When Santana reaches her locker, Puck comes over to her.

"Hey San, I heard your parents are out of town for a few days. How 'bout we throw a party." He says with a smirk.

"Alright, you get the alcohol and Quinn and I will take care of everything else." Santana says closing her locker.

"I'll go after school. What time is the party?" Puck and Santana start walking toward their first period class.

"I guess we can start at 10:00 tonight." Santana says as they get closer to their homeroom.

They enter the room and head to their normal seats in the back. When it's time for lunch Puck, Santana and Quinn are the first ones at the table. They see Sam walking to the table with a slight limp.

"Sam, you alright, man?" Quinn asks

"Yeah, I'm fine, why do you ask?" Sam questions as he goes to sit down but Puck pulls him onto his lap.

"Well, you're limping and Puck has a smirk on his face. Anything you want to tell us?" Santana asks.

Sam just blushes while Puck tells what happened.

"At our football tryout he was flirting with Kurt and Blaine. Obviously I didn't like that so afterwards I took him to my place. Let's just say he won't be walking right for a couple more days." Puck explains with a smug look.

"So...punish sex?" Santana asks

"Punish sex." Puck confirms

"I just remembered, we have to get our letterman jackets before glee." Quinn says

Soon glee comes around and they are listening to Mr. Schue go on and on about the most boring shit ever.

"You have no idea how sexy you look in that jacket." Rachel whispers in Santana's ear.

"Believe me, I have an idea." Santana says before turning her attention back to Mr. Schue.

"Party tonight at my house, 10 o'clock." Santana annouces as she walks out after glee practice, holding hands with Rachel.

* * *

A/N: So next chapter is the party and there might be some jealousy.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I apologize for the long wait. I had a hard time writing some parts to this chapter. I also apologize if it's a little crappy, school has started again and is taking up most of my time.

* * *

It was five o'clock and Santana had just finished setting up for the party with some help from Rachel. Now they were resting on the couch waiting on Puck to arrive with the alcohol. Santana had Rachel on her back and was nibbling on her neck.

"Mmmm...how much longer 'till Puck gets here?" Rachel asks running her hands up and down Santana's back.

"I don't know but knowing him we've got time." Santana said giving her a quick kiss.

Rachel turns them over so she is on top. Santana slips her hands under Rachel's shirt. She leans up to kiss Rachel as her hands slide up to her bra covered breast.

Santana massages them gently drawing a loud moan from Rachel. She had just taken Rachel's shirt off when she hears...

"Yo, yo, yo, what up my-WHOA!"

Rachel and Santana quickly jump up. Rachel steps behind Santana to hide the fact that she is shirtless as Santana tries to cover up her hard-on.

"What the hell? Ever heard of knocking? Damn cockblocker." Santana says handing Rachel her shirt.

"Ever heard of locking the door." Puck says in a mocking tone.

"Well it's still considerate to knock." Rachel says stepping from behind Santana after putting her shirt back on.

"Anyway I got the alcohol and it's only seven after five. What do we do now?" Puck asks taking a seat on the couch.

"Well Sam, Britt and Quinn should be here in a little bit, so, I guess we could hangout until 9:30 then we have to get ready." Santana says sitting on the loveseat.

* * *

It was 10:30 and the party was in full swing. The music was bumping, sweaty bodies moving on the dance floor, random people making out and drinks everywhere.

Rachel and Brittany were standing on the back porch watching as Santana and Quinn were goofing around by the pool.

"Bro, let's play fight." Quinn says.

"Yeah, let's try doing karate." Santana tells her bouncing on her toes.

They do some crazy karate moves almost injuring themselves in the process. From the corner of her eye, Quinn sees some movement on the porch. She looks over and sees two guys with their arms wrapped around Brittany and Rachel.

"San, you might want to look at this." Quinn says pointing in their direction.

Santana looks over and anger floods her body. "What the fuck?" She and Quinn make their way over. Quinn grabs the brunette guy while Santana grabs the red head and they yank them away from their girlfriends.

"What the hell?" The red head shouts in annoyance.

"Bitch, don't what the hell me." Santana says

"You know those two are our girlfriends right?" Quinn asks

"Yeah, but we think we can show them a better time." The brunette says with a cocky smirk.

This pisses Santana off anymore and she tackles the guy. She throws punches repeatedly hitting him in the face. Quinn sees his friend go to help and puts him in a chokehold. Quinn holds him until he passes out and lets him drop to the floor.

The red head gets the upper hand on Santana and headbutts her. Santana tumbles off of him and smacks her head against the floor really hard. Quinn grabs the boy and chokes him out as well.

"Karofsky, Mike get these two out of here!" Quinn tells the two who had come outside in the middle of the fight.

Santana is still on the floor holding her head. With Rachel's help she stands up, wobbling a little.

"Quinn, I'm gonna take her upstairs to rest." Rachel says making her way toward the stairs.

"Alright, let me know if you need me." Quinn calls out before she moves to the kitchen.

"How are you feeling baby?" Rachel asks once she got Santana to her room and situated on her bed.

"My head hurts and I'm super sleepy." Santana mumbles sluring a bit.

"How much did you have to drink?"

"Just half a beer."

That's when Rachel started to get worried. Having a doctor for a father came in handy at times like this. She sees Santana's eyes starting to close and shakes her awake.

"Baby, you can't go to sleep. You have to go to the hospital, I think you may have a concussion." Rachel grabs her phone and text's Quinn telling her to come upstairs and hurry. A few seconds later Quinn comes rushing in.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asks as Rachel helps Santana up from the bed.

"I think she has a concussion so we need to take her to the hospital. You drive and I'll sit with Santana." Rachel explains tossing Quinn her keys before leading a woozy Santana down the stairs and to the car.

When they got to the hospital Santana was seen almost immediately. It was confirmed that she had a minor concussion and had to stay awake for at least 18 hours.

Rachel and Quinn had gotten her back to the house to find the house empty besides Brittany, Sam and Puck who were cleaning up.

"Where is everybody?" Quinn asks as she plops onto the couch.

"I sent them home because I figured you'd want some peace." Puck explains

"Thanks but San has to stay awake for 18 hours cause she has a minor concussion. She's not going to school either." Rachel tells him.

* * *

Rachel had insisted that Santana stay awake an extra 30 minutes just to be sure. When the time was up she looked to Santana.

"Babe, you can sleep now. It's safe."

"Thank God, you coming upstairs with me?" Santana said standing up.

Rachel nodded and stood up as well.

"You know where the guest rooms are." Santana called over her shoulder as she and Rachel walked up the stairs.

Santana took a shower, then Rachel and they cuddled up in bed. Santana had her head resting on Rachel's chest and her arms around her waist. Rachel ran her fingers through Santana's hair and sang her a lullaby until she finally fell alseep. She let herself drift off soon after.

When Santana woke up it was 10 a.m. Saturday morning. She rolled out of bed, careful not to wake Rachel, and walked downstairs. She was surprised to see her brother and sister eating breakfast at the table. Santana quietly walked up behind Alejandra and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"San, I missed you." Alejandra says turning around with a huge smile on her face. She throws her arms around Santana in a tight embrace. Carlos hops up and joins in on the family hug.

"How's the college life?" Santana asks once they separate.

"It's fine for me. I have a girlfriend now and me and my roommates threw the craziest party last week. It was awesome." Carlos said.

"It's good but my history teacher is about to get on my last nerve." Alejandra states with an eye roll. "How's school for you?"

"It's fine and that reminds me, Quinn, Puck and I have something to tell you guys."

"What?" Carlos and Alejandra say at the same time.

Santana goes to speak but is interrupted by five sets of feet rushing down the stairs. Quinn and Puck appear first.

"Alejandra, Carlos, you're here." They both yell out running to hug them.

"Hey guys, Santana says there is something you wanted to tell us. So...what is it." Carlos says breaking from the group hug.

Santana brings Brittany, Sam and Rachel into the kitchen.

"This is Rachel, Sam and Brittany. Sam is dating Puck, Brittany is dating Quinn and Rachel is dating me." Santana explains

Alejandra lets out a loud squeal, jumping up and down while Carlos breaks out into a huge smile.

"Congrats guys, I hope you're treating these three right." Carlos says

"Of course we are, bro. We love them." Puck says giving Sam a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

A/N: I wanted to go ahead and bring Santana's brother and sister into the story instead of doing that next chapter.


End file.
